The Silk Threads of Fate
by DeathsDragon
Summary: She had been rescued, she'd never thought she would have been but to be rescued by such a strange group of people... Contian's OC but no self-inserts or bloody Mary-Sues. Obscure summary but trust me, its worth a look ;)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: When I started writing this, I'd only just gotten up to the end of the Water Seven section, and so Franky was still quiet a new character to me -and I'd never really read about Brook- but I did try to include him. Hell, I tried to include all of them in little bits but the only one that seemed to have more than the odd line was Robin but that's mostly because -to my mind at least- she's really smart. Of course, now I'm half way through Impel Down and catching up fast so please don't think little of me and try to Enjoy!

BTW, Silk is my own character, so you'll find her no where else except the Soul Eater story I wrote. Feel free to read that one too; Simple Solutions to Stubborn Situations.

She was weak.

Just floating there... lost and surrounded by water.

This wasn't the way she wanted to die.

Clinging to the single piece of drift wood she'd found, she tried once again to move her body.

She grunted and was able to move a little but only a little before she slipped and nearly lost her grip on the slimy broken plank. Gasping in shock, she was rewarded by a mouthful of salt water and a renewed grip on the wood.

Coughing and chocking out water she finally sighed and slumped back onto the wood, resting her head on its damp surface for a moment, her black eyes looking over the endless horizon of water. As she lay there, once more she could feel the tiny fish of the sea coming up to have a small nibble at her toes to see if she was dead yet and edible. But she kicked her feet quickly under the water and then had to stop and rest again, her little energy gone once more.

This wasn't the way she wanted to die.

No one wanted to die, but everyone had a way they would like to go, if they were given a choice!

She assumed at least.

Closing her eyes she managed to doze off again on the slimy plank, the sun beating down on her, the wind tugging at her short hair and the water of the sea lapping at her shoulders and arms over the wooden plank. The rocking of the waves was gently luring her into a death sleep she knew, and she fought it with every part of her mind, even as her body was slowly, slowly starting to give up.

"Is she alive?" Asked a female voice softly. The gentle voice was one of a few that she'd heard coming and going in her dreams, she'd just assumed they had been hallucinations thrown up by her starving, dying mind. Another voice answered it, sounding younger and slightly higher than the first even though she was sure it was male.

"Yes. We found her just in time," it confirmed and she felt gentle hands removing a damp cloth from her forehead and eyes. "The sun burn is easy to sort out, as is the wind burn. The fever will break soon and then hopefully she'll wake up."

"That's good," the other voice had sounded anxious before she realized, now it sounded relieved. "I've brought some more of Sanji's broth for you to feed her."

"Oh good!" Said the first voice happily, "I was thinking of asking him for some more soon, its good that we keep feeding her."

"Well he says its perfect for those that haven't eaten properly in a long time," said the female voice a little nervously, "he should know after all." There was a little nervous laugh and the sound of cutlery and crockery being moved around on wooden surfaces.

Part of her mind was still extremely confused by all of this but the longer she was awake the smaller this part grew. She'd obviously been picked up by someone passing her by on the sea, she'd not floated to some island or other luckily. As she was thinking about starting to move, her mind began to drift off to sleep again, despite the promise of food soon, she was unable to stay awake.

Time was hard to judge as she awoke and fell asleep again several times, but this time as she awoke she felt stronger, she felt able to move her own body at last. Mentally reaching out she was able to contact the symbiote that lived on her body like a silk wrapping, tendrils of it shifted a little as it too lazily awoke at its masters touch.

Listening in the room, she could hear someone breathing but they were awake, so ready to run for it, she opened her eyes and looked straight into... a damp cloth. Starting to shift an arm to lift it and remove the bandage she realized she was also tied to the bed she was laying in, the bonds were padded and comfortable enough for her to not notice them on waking.

Shifting gently she tugged at the bonds as silently as she could, but they felt very secure. Restraining from sighing in annoyance, she commanded a tendril of silk to slip up and tug aside the cloth over her eyes. To her dismay she realized how weak her symbiote was as it was slow to move and could only tug weakly at the cloth before it was finally able to move it to one side. Panic flooded her for a moment when she realized how close to death she must have come!

Trying to be sensible and focus on the situation at hand, she blinked her eyes a few times to get them used to the soft candle light in the room and realised she was looking up at a wooden beamed ceiling with wooden planks behind the beams. The air was still even if the place seemed to rock a little, she was on a boat obviously but low down in the boat, in a crew quarters of some kind.

Turning her head, she saw that she was being watched over by a calm woman with long black hair just past her shoulders, her dark eyes were trained on the book in her lap. She watched the woman carefully for a few moments until at last the book was closed with a soft sigh and a smile and the woman looked over at her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a warm voice, "I knew you were awake, I just wanted to finish my chapter."

"S'ok," she croaked, shocked to feel her throat so sore and dry despite the constant meals and fluids she knew she must have been having. The young male voice from before had sounded like he knew what he was doing, unless he'd been relaying a message and this was the doctor?

"I'll untie you now your awake," she the woman with a smile, not moving an inch but she could feel hands on her, on the restraints. Looking down, she stared in shock at the hands that had risen up from the bed and were now untying the restraints around both wrists and ankles, there were four pairs of arms.

"That's a strange trick," she croaked once she was free, moving her arms slowly and carefully, testing her strength and dismayed to find herself weaker than she had originally believed. "Why was I tied up?"

"You had a fever," explained the woman as calmly as ever, resting her chin on her hand, her other hand resting on the closed book in her lap. "You had hallucinations because of this and some of those were quiet violent. We had to tie you up so you didn't injure yourself or anyone else. You trashed poor Chopper's medical room."

"I'm sorry." What else was there she could say?

There was silence a moment, the two women watching each other carefully until at last there was a knock on the door only moments before a small figure entered it. She assumed it was an animal of some kind but one that was human enough to wear pants and a hat. Judging by the hoofs, muzzle and antlers, she summarized that the creature was part Reindeer and left it at that.

"You poked me Robin?" He asked in the familiar young boys voice, looking at the woman and not at herself. The woman, Robin, nodded and with another smile pointed towards the bed.

"Oh your awake!" The little figure was happy it seemed and he moved quickly to her bedside, one little hoof coming up to her forehead to check her temperature she assumed. "That's good. My name is Chopper and I've been your doctor for the past week while you've been with us." He said moving on to check her pulse, pupil dilation and ear canal.

"I've removed the restraints," said Robin it was still casual and calm but there was an edge of warning in that tone.

"I'll be careful," said Chopper cheerfully, "can you go tell Luffy and the others?"

"Sure." And with that, Robin gracefully got up and moved out the small room, shutting the door behind her. She watched the woman leave before her dark eyes returned to look at the small reindeer before her, Chopper.

"Can you move?" He asked, stepping back and allowing her to do so. "If you need help, please tell me, it'll help me work out how long left until your well again."

She nodded and swallowed before shifting her arms and legs around a little first, stretching tortured muscles and remembering she'd been in a fever and a bad one by the sounds of it. Taking a deep breath she started to push with her elbows, shifting the weight slowly to her hands as she was able to lift herself up into a sitting position. Grunting a little with the effort she was even able to turn herself and lean against the cabin wall next to the little bed, breathing hard and faintly shaking once she was done.

"You should be careful," scolded Chopper, hoping up on the bed and taking her pulse and temperature again. "If you push yourself too hard, you may relapse back into a fever and all that hard work will be for nothing."

"Sorry" she whispered in her frog voice.

"Alright," said Chopper as if letting her off with only a warning. "I'll get you some water, just a moment." He hoped off of the bed and was back again in a blink, a jug and cup in each hand, "I want you to drink as much as you can but do it carefully. Your stomach is still bruised from starvation."

She just nodded and sipped at the water, taking bigger and bigger sips each time and wincing a little as her stomach shifted and moved, letting her know how bruised and sore it really was. Holding the cup out again mutely, little Chopper just filled it right up again, this time she drank it properly but after drinking half of it, she held it in her lap and mentally called on her symbiote again, waking it up once more. The silk wrappings around her body seemed to shiver and several long ribbons seemed to come to life, slithering or lengthening and moving until the cup in her lap had seven or eight long strips of cloth hanging out of it apparently.

Choppers eyes were wide in shock and shivered a little, managing to stammer out, "i-is that n-n-normal?"

"Yes," she said quietly, her throat was feeling better but a little sore all the same, she assumed she must have been screaming at some points in her fever. "Its okay, its my symbiote. It won't hurt you, but it needs a drink too."

As both pairs of eyes watched, the water in the cup was slowly drained away and the tendrils slithered and slipped out, disappearing or seemingly becoming just part of her clothing again. She smiled a little at the emotional feed back, "it is happier now." She said to the small doctor, "thank you for saving us."

"Oh! Oh, it wasn't me," said the little reindeer nervously but she could see he was happy about it too, he seemed to be doing a wiggly little dance. "I wasn't the one that spotted you that is, that was our Captain, Luffy. You'll get to meet him another time when your a bit better."

"I feel alright now." She said and started to move towards the edge of the bed and was stopped by Choppers little hoofs on her shoulders.

"No," he said desperately, "you can't get up yet, your not strong enough. Please, just wait until you've slept once more at least." She could feel the earnest honesty coming off him through her empathy and sighed, leaning back against the wooden wall again. Chopper sighed and relaxed, "you just sit still and I'll go get some food for you!"

With that he disappeared out the door, closing it quietly behind himself, she was left alone with her thoughts in the little cabin. Closing her eyes and opening her mind as well as her ears, she stretched out her senses and tried to feel how many people were on board this ship and how big it was. Collectively she could feel nine fate lines on the ship but it was hard to work out what they were exactly but then she remembered what world she was in. The world of the Red ling and the Grand Line, the world of ocean's and islands, going through its Grand Age of Piracy! That would explain the tenth fate line she could faintly feel, it obviously belonged to the ship, growing in strength and awareness with each passing week these people spent aboard it. But also, inside of that fate line was one that went further back, extended past the birth of this ship, the ghost of a spirit that longed to continue on this journey. An older ship...


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door caused her to open her eyes and the senses of the mind to relax, fading away to a background murmur she ignored. Looking up at the new comer, she was surprised that it wasn't the small doctor from before, it was a new person. A man. He was blond and dressed in a neat black suit and tie, his blond hair was clean and well combed, over one eye as well she noticed curiously.

He smiled warmly at her, a tray balanced on one hand even as he bowed lowly to her, "good evening my Lady," he said cheerfully, "I've brought you your dinner and sent Chopper to have his own."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you all," she said, worried it would count against her amongst these strange people.

"Not at all, I'd do almost anything for a beautiful woman," he said smoothly, flirtatiously even as he set the tray on her lap and lifted the little cover off of the bowl. "My name is Sanji, I am the chef on this ship and I can ensure you, you've never tasted anything as good as my cooking." Amused at his confidence she picked up the spoon and dipped it into the stew he'd brought, in fairness the smell wafting up from the bowl was making her mouth water. After her first spoonful, she closed her eyes and sighed happily, savouring the taste a moment longer before opening her eyes and taking another spoonful.

"Its amazing," she whispered in disbelief. Sanji's face lit up in delight at hearing this, he'd moved to sit -slouch- on the chair Robin had been using before.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "I believe everyone has the right to be fed wither their ordinary people, Pirates, Navy scum or mountain bandits."

"That's a good belief," she mumbled between mouthfuls of soup and soft bread, her stomach was aching a little at the presence of food but she was so hungry and the feeling of eating food properly was so good that she didn't care. "I suppose once a hungry man has been fed, he is free to be judged like any other?" There was a faint smile at the edge of her mouth as she continued to eat. Sanji tipped his head back and laughed warmly, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth but he smiled as his laughter died down.

"Pretty much," he said, "I used to work at an ocean restaurant and the amount of times we'd feed people and then they'd try to rob us or steal the rest of the food." He chuckled again as his mind swam with memories, she watched him amused as he spoke. "We were called the Fighting Cooks of the Sea and no one could stop us," he paused again and his expression changed subtly, "until the last time I was there. Someone very nearly did and if it wasn't for Luffy, things would have gone really wrong."

"Is he that amazing?" She asked curiously as she put down her spoon and picked up her drink and leaned back against the wooden wall, sipping the warm tea gently. Sanji once more seemed to think a little on this and then his face split into a wide grin and he got to his feet to take the tray from her.

"Nah, he's a complete idiot!" He said jovial then chuckled to himself at another thought crossed his mind and he shook his head. "You should probably relax and try to sleep, you'll be allowed out of bed tomorrow."

"Thank you for the food Mr. Chef," she said shyly from behind her cup.

The blond stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder, a smile still on his lips, "I'll send Chopper down to sit with you if don't feel that tired yet."

"I'll be okay, thank you." She murmured placing the tea on the bedside table and smiling at Sanji again as he shut the door behind himself. Once the door was shut she sighed happily and slumped back against the wooden wall, one hand rubbing gently at her stomach, it ached faintly but it was just because she'd eaten more than she'd eaten in probably a month or more. Trying to think back she really couldn't remember how long she'd been lost at sea, the days and nights had blended into one. Even the monsters of the Grand Line hadn't tried to attack her, they could sense she wasn't for them some how.

Slowly shifting again so that she could lay down to sleep, she felt the instant lethargy over take her mind. Taking a moment to commune with her symbiote again, she checked it wasn't injured or exhausted still. It hummed faintly, slithering a little bit over her skin as it conveyed how happy it was once more, chuckling faintly she stroked at one of the silt strands laying next to her on the pillow. Images flashed into her mind of the monsters that **had** tried to have a go at her, the ribbon's had become razor sharp and the water had become red as the monster tried to flee. Once more she told it how proud and grateful she was, how luck she had been to have such a brave companion for life.

Sleep slowly took the pair of them, but it was peaceful and contented.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up once more in the same wooden room, she felt better. It was a simple statement to describe the amazing way she now felt, her body was no longer heavy and lethargic, her muscles no longer felt as weak as a kitten, she could sit up and stretch without nearly falling out of the bed. Her symbiote woke too and the wrappings on her body seemed to shiver and slither again at it too stretched and then went still again, once again, nothing more than just an unusual style of dress.

Turning and dropping her legs over the side of the bed, bare feet hanging over the wooden floor, she paused to listen for a moment. There was noise coming from above, it sounded like a lot of shouting and a few bangs and heavy thumps, but she couldn't sense anything bad coming from above. She blamed the wood around her, it seemed to dampen her abilities some how, shrugging to herself she pushed herself out of bed and endeavoured to make it to the deck.

Leaning heavily against the walls, realizing quickly enough that her strength wasn't entirely returned, she was just grateful that the ship wasn't rocking too badly, just the mild gentle roll of the waves. Leaving her little room she realized it had been built in the storage area, probably especially for her, judging by the pile up of the normally neatly laid out supplies. Seeing no ladder she headed down the only corridor she could see leading away from the storage room, entering another room with a large capstan in the middle and a ladder above it.

Smiling and despite the faint shaking already beginning in her legs, she moved forwards, leaning a little on the walls for a moment and headed towards the ladder. She only made it up thanks to the help of her symbiote, reaching up and hooking on to the rungs of the ladder with her, pulling her up. Reaching the top the of the ladder she finding a trap door, she gathered herself and pushed it open and quickly and smoothly as she was able to, looking around as she climbed out to find... trees? And grass? Blinking in the sunlight, enjoying the feel of it on her skin once more she looked around to see no one was on the ship either. She was on the main little deck of the ship and there was no one here.

Sighing as she shut the trap door -it smoothly disappeared again except a tiny groove in the grass where the handle was- she looked around the deck, enjoying the feel of the grass on the skin of her legs and feet. There were two trees in front of her, one even had a swing on it, while further up, behind these she could see a few small tangerine tree's growing healthily. Strange ship she mused before she heard another large thudding sound and decided to pull herself to her feet and find out.

Shaking a little now, she walked over to the railings were she could see the mast and rigging of another ship. It wasn't smaller, it just was lower down, the decking must of only had one level below it but it was longer, allowing for more space to fight on she assumed, because that's were all the crew where.

Looking down at this deck, she watched as the crew seemed to be fighting off a group of pirates that were had tried to invade the ship, a quick flick of her eyes told her that she too was aboard a pirate ship. Figures, she mused as her eyes roamed over the strange assembly of people on the long bare deck.

A young man in a straw hat, another man with three swords and the attitude of an unsprung trap -interesting, the cook was standing there smoking with his hands in his pockets, besides him was a huge man with a large barrel chest and bright blue hair wearing only a shirt and tiny trunks. Besides this mammoth of a man was the small doctor with a determined look to his face, next to him a tanned young man with a long nose and a catapult in one hand. A movement drew her eye back to the start of the ragged little line and she spotted the black haired woman from yesterday, Robin, was leaning against the wall of the Captains cabin and looking calmly confident. The the level above them all, where the wheel was located for this long boat, was a woman with fiery orange hair, she looked very angry about something, probably these pirates? Wandered the watcher.

"Just be good an come with us little boy," taunted one of the pirates pointing towards the straw hatted young man. He looked completely confused as to why the large scarred man in front of him was trying to order him around.

"Why would I do that?" He asked almost innocently.

"Because some how your bounty nearly tripled over night when that stupid rumour came out!" Shouted the man, backed up by a few shouts from what she assumed were his crew, largely unclean looking men ranged all over the ship. "Your Straw Hat Luffy, the pirate Captain that **supposedly** took on the World Government!"

"Yeah, I did. I had to rescue Robin." He shrugged and looked over at the man with the three swords, "is this guy stupid?"

The man with three swords had green hair, a white shirt, green sash and black trousers, but it was the deadly aura around him that she was interested in. He was alert and awake and interested in what was going on, she'd not felt this awareness yesterday when she'd tried to work out who was on the ship. "Probably," he shrugged, eyes never leaving the angry man in front of them, he didn't laugh, he didn't threaten but everything about him was a threat. "Anybody that goes after the pirates that take on the World Government has got to be an idiot."

"Go home you little pipsqueak," said the large blue haired man loudly before pulling a pose, "before your left to float back!"

"You'll probably only have one chance," said Sanji casually blowing out smoke, "take it while you can."

"Your all talk!" Shouted the man and some signal was given that caused him and his men to try and charge the line of fighters below. She watched in shock as the -Straw Hat Pirates they seemed to call themselves, the ones who owned the ship she was on- crew seemed to almost play with these invaders.

Luffy was stretching his body around like an elastic band, Sanji was kicking people so hard they landed at the other end of the boat of the water and the swordsman hasn't even removed the sheaths off of his weapons but he was still injuring those that tried to attack him. The barrel chested man seemed to be part cyborg but she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself, while the small Doctor was able to change his size and shape to suit the situation before him. The long nosed man was using the reindeer as cover and shooting different types of ammo at the charging men while screaming loudly. Through all this the two women seemed to be chatting idly, Robin was defending herself easily with those strange arms of hers and the orange haired woman was occasionally shouting encouragement or warnings to the pirates below.

It was insane to her, with no apparent order to the events, there was a strange sense of enjoyment rising from the brawl going on, with little more than bruises and bloody noses being given out, the Straw Hat Pirates were playing with these guys.

A man landed heavily on the deck next to her, thrown up there as the large cyborg had juggled three of the smaller attackers and missed one when Chopper had called out to him. The man was filthy and sweaty, the aroma of him seeming to extend out from his body and make her weakened stomach turn a little, he got up with a groan and leaned against the rail getting his senses back. She was frozen is shock, this whole scene seemed far to surreal for a large dirty man to have landed next to her.

Looking up and blinking at her, his face moved from confused to surprised and then wickedly happy. He let go of the rail and took a step forwards, "well you don't seem to be fighting with the others." He chuckled and took another step closer, trying to menace her into a surrender "in fact you look like you've been ill. You've gotta have a bounty too, easy money."

A hand was reaching out to touch her, her eyes following it blankly, she knew she would be okay even if he touched her, but she just couldn't seem to get her mind into focus. In a blink the man was unconscious on the floor and the green haired man with three swords was standing where he had been looking down at her.

"Should you even be out of bed yet?" He asked with a confused frown but before she could answer he leaned over the rail and called out. "Chopper! Your patient is awake and wandering around."

Despite going a round of punches with another man, the reindeer looked away and up at the green haired man while still dodging attacks. "What was that Zolo?"

"The girl is awake." Called the swordsman again.

"Oh dear," he said in a worried tone, turning to look back at his attacker and knocking him out with one large hard punch to the face. He was up and on her other side in a moment and back to his normal size as he worriedly looked her over. "Why did you get out of bed?"

"I was worried," she said quietly, looking away from the anxious little face and over at the play fighting before looking up at the man called Zolo. "Thank you by the way."

Zolo blinked in shock for a moment then smiled, she noticed he had three earrings hanging off of one ear, they suited him she thought. "Your welcome, try and stay alert."

"I **was** safe," she said calmly and smiled at him as he shrugged and jumped back into the fray, shouting for Luffy and telling him the guest was awake. The straw hatted young man looked up and over at her, a large smile on his face and shouted that they should finish up quickly so they could meet the new guest properly. And eat of course.

It seemed to be an order that was followed smoothly, within five minutes the deck was empty of conscious pirates, they were being tossed, rolled or kicked below the deck of their own ship by the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy bounced and stretched his way over the gap between the ships and sat on the rail besides her, smiling cheerfully and wiping the sweat from his brow, "sorry bout that. I don't know where **they** came from!"

"It seems to be an occupational hazard," she shrugged and the happy young man laughed, it was infectious enough that she felt herself smiling along with him despite herself.

"Yeah. What's your name?" He asked while the rest of the crew returned to their own ship and tasks, the large blue haired man was lamenting the ruining of the grass on the deck, being comforted by the long nosed man it seemed. Well, it seemed that way until five seconds later they both broke into song. He had been lamenting a small patch about the size of her fist she noticed.

Looking back at Luffy she smiling shyly, "Silk. Sorry, no ones asked me yet and I forgot to tell anyone."

"That's a funny name," shrugged Luffy and she was reminded about what the cook, Sanji had said the night before. "Are you hungry?" Asked Luffy suddenly but before she could answer he turned and called out "Sanji! Lets eat!"

"Sure thing, I hope dinners not ruined." Called Sanji back.

"You better be able to fix it stupid love cook!" Snapped Zolo with a smirk.

The two began to bicker and the sounds became muted as they both walked into what she assumed was the kitchen. "So Silk," said Luffy, drawing her attention back from the scene. "How did you end floating in the middle of the Grand Line?"

"Oh, that..." She bit her lip and the shrugged, "its a good story, I'll tell you all over dinner, how about that?"

"Great! I love stories!" Laughed Luffy before he was called by the long nosed man across the deck.

* * *

><p>I don't like to ask, but could I please have some reviews? I've no idea how people feel about this story right now and its kind of loosing me confidence. anything?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Silk quickly learned that the group called the Straw Hat Pirates were far more different than just about every pirate crew out there. Firstly they were all odd in some way, both a combination of intelligences and silliness, laughing and telling jokes or making fools out of themselves, even the sombre seeming Robin and the serious Nami.

Luffy was the Captain, with Zolo the Swordsman as the First Mate, Sanji the Cook and the orange haired woman, Nami as the Navigator. Chopper the reindeer was the doctor with Franky the shipwright, the long nosed man was called Usopp and he was the sharpshooter and an inventor of ridiculous but sometimes useful items. Robin had said she was an archaeologist but Silk was confused as to why a pirate ship would need one of these but she settled back on the fact that Robin had just become part of the crew and happened to be an archaeologist.

Sitting with them at the dinner table reminded Silk of her old life, back when she'd been a normal person and still went to school, laughing and joking with her friends at dinner time, just being stupid. She was quickly introduced to everyone as she sat down at the table, leaning who everyone else was in return.

Sanji had already laid down quiet a spread of food, most of it in bowls to be chosen at your leisure, although they seemed to be focused around the end were Luffy, Zolo, Usopp and Franky sat, for good reason she discovered. Sitting besides the women chatting and eating the made plates of food Sanji put before them, all three watched with amusement as the men scrabbled and bickered with Zolo sitting back first with his food and watching Luffy fight tug-of-war style with Franky over a piece of meat on the bone.

"Why do they fight like that?" Silk asked perplexed as Usopp started to tickle Luffy's ribs in an effort to make the rubber man let go. "Sanji has got more, he's bringing it over now?"

"Its fun for them." Smiled Nami, leaning on one hand as she watched amused. "Its just a guy thing I think. They've always been the same in the time I've known them."

"Only on this ship!" Chuckled Robin, "I think is has something to do with Luffy. He has a way of making the people around relax and become happy no matter their troubles."

Looking over at the two women Silk could practically read the unspoken words in the air, here were two women with bothersome pasts and Luffy had somehow managed to free them from those bonds. Turning to look back at the black haired young man that was now trying to climb along Zolo's shoulders to reach the last piece of meat while the green haired swordsman taunted him, Silk wandered what it was about him.

Thankfully, once the main rush was over and the second course was started, Sanji joining them as well now, sitting next to Zolo and Robin, the conversations started properly. "So who were those idiots that attacked us?" Usopp asked the table in general, "I was down in my work room and I even heard the noise down there!"

"Oh them," said Luffy around a mouthful of potato's, "yeah, who were they?"

"You idiot," scolded Nami from the other end of the table, "they told you that when they came on the ship."

"Yeah, but I was playing cards with Chopper," shrugged Luffy, "I didn't notice them trying to board till one of them shot me in the back."

"I found that just rude," piped up Chopper shaking his head.

"Shot you in the back?" Repeated Silk curiously.

"I'm a rubber man," laughed Luffy, "bullets just bounce off of me."

"Yeah, just be careful not to be in the way of the ricochet." Muttered Zolo before taking a swig from his bottle of grog, "I've been shot a few times like that." He glared at Luffy who just laughed and earned a punch in the head from Zolo for his mirth.

"What about you," asked Franky now, looking over his little sunglasses at the red haired, black eyed woman. Silk had short hair, a short height and a short temper to go with it, luckily she was still too tired to do much with her temper yet. "How the hell did you end up floating in the middle of the ocean like that? You were practically dead when we found you."

"Yeah!" Echoed most of the room, looking interested now. "He's right."

"Oh, well," Silk fidgeted a little as she spoke but continued for look around at the faces before her. "Simply put, I was flying over the ocean when from no where, I was shot out of the sky by a cannon ball. I landed on some kind of ship, didn't know who's it was, but they attacked me. Once I was done, I was so tired and the ship was so trashed it just fell apart and I was left to drift in the sea."

Silence filled the room for a moment until at last Luffy burst out with, "you can fly?"

"Yeah, can't anyone else on this world?" She asked perplexed again, it was spoken in the same way as you would ask, 'the sky's blue here too right?'

"How do you fly?" Asked Chopper but before Silk could answer other people spoke up.

"Well, there are flying creatures," said Robin at last, even her cool demeanour was a little wobbly now with shock. "And some of them are big enough for you to ride, and on some small islands there is rumour of machines that you can use fly."

"There is the island in the sky," suggested Usopp, one hand rubbing at his chin as he thought "you can kind of fly up there with the right equipment."

"Oh," said Silk a little most slowly now, worried she'd said the wrong thing. She didn't want them to turn on her! She was still to weak to properly fight off an attack without ending up floating in the sea again, a small murmur in her mind told her that her symbiote was awake and ready.

"Can you fly now?" Asked Luffy excitedly, a large grin on his face.

Silk shook her head, "I'm still too weak, I can only just walk! Flying is still a couple of days away." Then she mentally shouted at herself for being so honest but the rest of the crew just seemed so amiable about it, talking between themselves. Before anymore questions could be fired her way, Silk let out a huge yawn and blushed faintly in embarrassment as a few people chuckled.

"You can take a nap on the sofa if you want to?" Asked Nami gently, smiling and pointing towards the long sofa against one wall. "If its too noisy here I'll help you back to your room."

"No, here is fine," smiled Silk, "its was too quite when I was lost at sea," she paused and looked away from Nami and at the sofa, "its good to hear peoples voices again. Thank you." With a nod to everyone she stood up from her chair and managed to make it over to the sofa before she all-but fell on it. Sighing happily she was asleep in moments, listening to the crew talking and bickering.

Silk was only asleep for most of the remainder of the day, Sanji kept an eye on her as he pottered about in his kitchen, cleaning up and doing small preparations for dessert and the next meal. When she finally did awake, it was as people were trooping in for the next meal, they were going to eat out on the top deck, enjoying the last of the sunlight as the warm evening came in.

"Luffy, just take a couple of chairs out you starving idiot!" Snapped Sanji as he held the plate of food away from the Captain. "You'll get food in a few minutes, the faster your up there the faster you'll get fed."

"Hm, is he always hungry?" Silk murmured, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

"Silk, your awake," smiled Sanji even as he kicked Luffy towards the door, the large plate of food still balancing on his other arm. "Should I get Chopper for you?"

"No, I'm okay," she said and realized someone had put a blanket over her shoulders while she's slept. Looking at the blanket now pooled in her lap she smiled faintly and had to swallow back the lump in her throat for a moment, shaking her head she looked up at the cook and smiled. "I just need to eat and sleep to get strong again. Would you like me to carry some of those plates up?"

"What? No way! You could barely walk earlier!" Snapped Sanji even as Silk chuckled quietly and stood up from the sofa.

"I still can't fly or anything I normally can do," she said as she stretched once more, "but I'm as good as any normal person. I can carry a plate or two up the stairs."

Sanji looked dubious but Silk didn't seem to be shaking or wavering like she'd been when she'd been up on the ship during the fight with the other pirates. She was still pale under the tan from the sun burn but Sanji knew that some people in this world just needed a little sleep and food to get them back to the way they normally are, Luffy being at the top of that list, followed by Zolo and god's knew who else.

"Fine," he sighed at last, "how many plates do you think you can carry?" Silk smiled happily and moved to pick up all that was left of the side to be taken upstairs, there were three platters, a stack of plates and a bowl of salad. Thankfully her symbiote was back to its normal self after the nap too and easily lifted all of this so Silk was really only left to carry the bowl of salad.

"Should we go?" Asked Silk, a little confused at the way Sanji stared, one ribbon holding the door open. "Sorry about the ribbons, I can explain better once we're upstairs with everyone? I hate explaining things twice."

"S-sure." Said Sanji, recovering quickly enough then he shook his head and smirked, "compared to the weird shit I've seen so far on the grand line, I don't know why this seems to bother me?"

"You've got a point," smiled Silk shyly, "look at the crew alone."

Everyone was up on the top deck, the smell of the flowers Robin tended floated on the breeze with the smell of the ripening tangerines. The table and chairs were all laid out with everyone sat or stood around them, some were chatting but others, like Zolo were sitting there content with the company, when he spotted Sanji coming up the stairs he pointedly looked the other way.

"Sanji, you made Silk carry... those... those plates?" Nami had started to snap when she'd seen the bowl of salad Silk was carrying but seeing how she was carrying the other plates and platters, she'd stumbled to a stop. "What is that?"

"Its okay," Chopper piped up now from his seat at the table, he was in fact standing on his chair so he could be seen clearly. "Its just an ability that Silk has. Its not a Devil Fruit power but its no different really to Luffy's or Zolo's abilities."

"Really?" Asked Luffy, tilting his head to the side as he watched the long pale ribbons delicately place the plates and platters on the table before returning to the mass of ribbons that were wrapped around Silk's body like a strange bandage. "I thought you'd just been hurt before we found you. They move?"

"Yes," said Silk a little embarrassed by the attention but knowing they had to be told sooner or later, she had a terrible habit of using them and forgetting people didn't always know. "It's kinda like having extra arms really, but it also protects my body from getting hurt and other things."

"Is that what helps you fly?" Asked Luffy cheerfully, a large piece of meat in his hands and an even larger lump in his mouth as he talked. The fighting of dinner time wasn't here but Silk assumed that the guys had been all worked up earlier still from the fight with the pirates.

"No." Answered Silk honestly. "I do that myself, but the ribbons help me in other ways. It just needs to have a drink of fresh water every now and then."

"It needs to drink?" Asked Franky now, he looked confused and seemed to eye up the wrappings that covered Silks body from neck to knee's, her arms and shin's were bare. She didn't feel embarrassed, she had when she had first become what she was, she'd felt practically naked, but these days she felt too stifled in clothes. But, it wasn't like she had much to hide, she thought dismally, an ironing board with two grapes is about level with me.

"Yeah, the ribbons are alive." Smiled Silk, "they help me and in return I help it. Its doesn't have a name or even a gender, but it will do when it gets older."

"That is certainly an odd arrangement," said Robin across the table, "so is it a symbiotic relationship then?"

"That's what she called it," chirped up Chopper, "but I couldn't work it out. How exactly do you benefit it?"

Silk chuckled a little, "yes its symbiotic but its a lot more complicated then I'm going to tell you. The basics of it are though, if we are some how separated, we'd both die, pretty quickly."

"Wow!" Gaped Luffy, "that's so cool!"

"Its weird is what it is." Muttered Zolo.

"Don't say that about a beautiful woman." Snapped Sanji but it seemed more of a reaction to the fact that Zolo had opened his mouth and said something. Silk looked over at the now bickering pair and concentrated slightly before sighing and snickering, returning to her food.

"I think I know what you are," said Robin quietly from across the table to her, Silk looked up and finished her mouthful before answering.

"Really? What I am? Its not like its a secret, but I don't want to complicate **their** lives any further." Said Silk almost casually, dark eyes watching the curious woman. "If they become aware of us, we become aware of them. For better or worse."

"True enough," agreed Robin, "your kind were mentioned only once in my research on the missing history."

"Be careful with that snakes nest." Warned Silk, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"I know." And here the tactful conversation between the two women seemed to end and the sound of the laughing and bickering from the rest of the table seeped in to fill the void.

"You saw something before didn't you?" Asked Robin at last as the Cook and First Mate were both bashed on the back of the head by an irritated Nami and told to shut up and eat. Silk smiled enigmatically as her dark eyes watched the pair of men for a moment before flicking around the rest of the crew.

"Its so complicated to work out," she murmured with a small smile of excitement, "its fascinating! So many layers of loyalties and emotions, its no wonder they are confused about their feelings."

Robin chuckled here and played with the food on her plate, "I think we should work together for the greater good of this poor crew. How about it?"

Silk looked at her and seemed to be judging her quietly then smiled another enigmatic smile, "alright but I want to hear **your** story please. The symbiote collects memories, knowledge, life experience and so on, it's part of how it grows and develops. Its an equal exchange?"

"Alright." Agreed Robin with a nod, "I'm comfortable with my past now thanks to Luffy." And once more that strange companionship and loyalty flared up, it confused Silk to no end, she would have to find out more about this Straw Hat Luffy. As a Child of Fate, it wouldn't look good to ignore her instincts...


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that same night, most of the crew were in their own quarters or doing their own tasks in work rooms. It was one of the rare nights were the sea was calm, the night sky was clear and the air was peaceful and warm, no hint of a breeze. Zolo smiled a little to himself as he stood leaning against the bench for the ships wheel, one arm was resting on the three sword hilts the other hand was deep in his pocket.

A peaceful night. They were rare on the Grand Line and he planned to relax a little while on watch tonight, drawing all his swords he started to slowly practise some of the moves and stances he used in combat. Ah, relaxing.

Unfortunately he was only able to practise for a few minutes before the feeling of being watched started to bother him. He was in the highest position to see the whole ship, the only place someone could hide and watch him was behind the tangerines and he doubted there would be any enemies over there. Looking around the ship carefully, and the sea around them, his eyes came to rest on a figure sitting in the shadows slightly at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," said Silk getting up into the moon light. "I've slept so much recently I just couldn't sleep anymore yet."

"Hn" grunted Zolo as he sheathed his swords and leaned against the bench once more.

"Please, don't let me stop you." Said Silk in a worried tone. "In all my travels so far I've never seen three sword style produced effectively. Please carry on?"

Zolo frowned at her, unable to work out if she was mocking him but she seemed very sincere as she spoke and he sighed. "No. Its not the right thing for a woman to see."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Are you a swordsman?"

"No, but I-"

"Then I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"I consider almost everyone a potential enemy except for my shipmates," he said stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't think your going to do anything bad but I have to be prepared and I don't show techniques to enemies unless I'm using them on them."

Silk pouted, "fine, I understand." She sighed and flopped down into a sitting position, leaning against the rail and looking up at the stars above them. The silence between them lasted barely three minutes. "Zolo?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"What? Where'd that one come from?" He asked, thrown off balance by the sudden change in direction in the conversation.

Silk shrugged, "I was just wandering. When I was watching you all fight earlier, you looked a little older than the rest of them and then when you were fighting over that meat during dinner, you seemed younger, like Luffy's age. I was just wandering how old you really are?"

"Hmm... nineteen." He had seemed to think about if for a moment. "Yeah, it was my birthday a month or so ago. I didn't really mention it to the others though."

"Why not?" She asked a little shocked at this but more curious.

"I don't know, I think we were busy at the time." Shrugged Zolo a little defensively, "anyway we have a party almost every other night." He smiled now, "we're pirates and it seems one of Luffy's rules is when you can, you should have fun and have a party."

"Why?"

"Probably because we could die at any time on the Grand Line?" Laughed Zolo, "I don't know, its Luffy. I've known him the longest and I don't think I could **even begin** to guess at why he does half the things he does!" He laughed again and Silk fell silent as she thought about things.

"So you like being a pirate?"

"I don't really like pirates," shrugged Zolo, still amused. "I used to be a pirate hunter until Luffy walked into my life and told me he wanted me on his crew."

"That was bold of him" chuckled Silk.

"Yeah but that's Luffy. It was the same with Nami, Sanji and Franky. They all had other ideas but he knew what they really wanted to do with themselves." Even in the dark Silk could see the smile on Zolo's face, "with the others, Usopp, Chopper and Robin, they all asked him to join the group but he wanted them anyway!"

"So he's a little selective then?"

"Only the best he says but gods know why he picks people like he does." Shrugged Zolo.

"So you like being a pirate, with this crew then?"

"Yes. Why do you keep asking?"

"Curiosity." Smiled Silk and she chuckled again, "the outsider sees things that those in the group may never become aware of."

"Oh yeah," asked Zolo, his curiosity sparked now. "Like what?"

"Things..." she said and chuckled again, "sorry, I'm not going to tell you because you are part of the group. But I see more than anyone else ever will."

"What do you mean? Stop playing games." Zolo seemed to be getting annoyed now and shifted in his position against the bench.

"If I tell you, there's no going back." Said Silk, tilting her head to the side slightly, her expression almost impossible to read in the night.

"What have you noticed?"

"Once I've said it, it can't be unsaid." She warned once more, but Zolo was annoyed now and it seemed to have become a matter of stubbornness. He wanted to know and he'd keep going till he knew, come hell or high water.

"Tell me or I'll kick you down into the hold and lock you in your room, your annoying me!"

"Hmph, thats a little harsh but I guess I did dangle it in front of you," said Silk as she got up and looked up at the tall swordsman, leaning in and causing him to bend lower as she whispered. "You asked me and here it is."

Zolo waited as she paused, only now did he wander why the hell he cared what it was this young woman had noticed, had worked out. Part of him did worry that one of the group might have an ulterior motive but that thought was banished from his mind the minute it was given light. No one would do that anymore, Robin was the last to double cross them and she had had little choice in the matter, she'd been trying to save them.

"I've noticed that you have a hidden, unrequited love for someone on this ship." She whispered with a smile, "you can't deny that you've noticed it but you've been unsure what those feelings have meant so you've been trying to ignore them."

"W-wha-" was all Zolo could manage to say as his heart began to pound in his chest, eyes staring wide at the young face below him.

"Are you even aware who this might be?" She asked with a strange smile.

"What are you talking about?" He managed to say at last, pulling himself together. "I don't love anyone on this ship! I care for them all because they are my ship mates, from the idiot Captain to the furry Doctor and the abusive Navigator."

Silk seemed to deflate a little before him but he still couldn't read her true expression in the darkness, "but I'm sure... I don't read these things wrong." She turned away and folded an arm over her chest while the other hand went to her chin as she thought, the ribbons that dangled from her body twitched a little too, reminded Zolo of a cats tail when it'd found something interesting.

"Its not true." He snapped, standing up straighter and planting his hands on his hips, "I'd be the first to know for a start and there's only two women on this stupid boat!"

Silk's head turned to look at him at that last statement and he could see the smile this time, "did I say it was a woman?"

Zolo was gearing himself up to start shouting -until now the conversation had continued in low tones- now when a loud thunk made them both stop and look over to the side of the ship. A grapnel had latched on to one side of the ship and the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard with the odd lighter thud. Zolo and Silk looked at each other questioningly and then back at the grapnel with growing interest. A head appeared over the side of the ship just as another two grapnels appeared over the side near the first.

"It must be those guys from earlier!" Whispered Silk, tugging on Zolo's arm and making him kneel so he could see through the rails without being seen himself.

"They've gotten beaten once already, why are they trying again?" Asked the swordsman confused, "what good will attacking at night do?"

"Your all asleep except one of you." Pointed out Silk as the first pirate finally hauled himself on to the boat proper.

"I'm next to the alarm bell," countered Zolo, his eyes never leaving the pirates on the deck below "and we've all gotten used to snapping awake at the first since of a storm or an attack."

"Okay, but how about we have a little fun with this one?" Asked Silk with a smile now.

"How exactly?"

"Let's scare the crap out of them! Make it seem like the ship is also guarded by demons or ghosts or something!" She sounded more and more excited about this idea with each passing moment. "Most pirates are crazy superstitious!"

"Seriously?" Zolo doubted it a little, thinking back on the pirates he'd met so far in his line of work but then again he'd never really sat down and chatted personal philosophy with any of them much.

"Yeah!" Encouraged Silk, "think how many times people would try to come to the Grand Line and fail, escaping with there lives. Tones of pirates are superstitious!"

"So what do you have in mind?"

….

"We've made it!" Hissed one of the invaders to the man next to him, "they're all asleep with no guard."

"Ha ha!" Chuckled the one being spoken to, "its just like the C'pen said, over confident idiots like this will never leave a night guard. Too confident that no one will attack someone with a bounty like there's!"

On the grass deck now were twelve men with another three climbing the ropes and the last six in the three boats in the water, waiting to receive whatever cargo was handed to them. With nods all round and silent gestures telling the group to split up and search in different areas, the group started to move.

They got all of three steps before the first of them noticed the figure suspended from the rigging, hanging only a few inches from the deck, whole body limp. "H-hey Boss! What's that thing?" Quivered one of the faceless men in the dark, pointing it out to the others on board.

"What the? Its nothing," snapped the leader of the night raid. "Just a pile of sheets that looks like a- It moved!"

"Boss!" Hissed another at the other end of the group, "there's another here!"

"Just ignore them!"

"You said one of them moved."

"I just thought it did, it was probably the ship moving or the wind, now just get moving!"

The invaders only managed one more step collectively before there was a loud creaking from the rigging and the bodies seemed to be descending closer to the pirates. As luck would have it, a swell in the sea caused the whole ship to rock ever so gently, but it was enough to cause the bodies to loll in their ropes, heads and hands flopped.

"T-they just strung up some dead bodies," snapped the leader, "to scare us, that's all!"

"That's sick boss," gasped one of the invaders.

"Yeah well, its working," snapped the leader nastily, "maybe we should try it when we get back."

But the group didn't take another step forwards as the bodies suddenly dropped a few meter's, never leaving the rigging, they were still hung up above the invaders but now they were almost in touching distance. The figures were close enough for the invading pirates to see they were both wrapped head to toe in bandages with dark stains on them, some looking like splatters others just large blobs.

The smaller of the two was dangling the closest and one of the men reached up a slow and very shaky hand, extending one finger to touch the figures foot. He poked it and the whole group flinched, seeming to be holding there breath for a few minutes until at last, they relaxed and seemed to chuckle nervously to one another.

A sudden screech and the smaller figure lunged forwards in its ropey bonds, seeming skeletal hands reached out for the crew while around it the ropes came alive, they wiggled and snaked through the air. Turning as one man the twelve men found there escape blocked by the large figure standing on the railing, feet planted firmly with the middle grapnel between them. It was still limp and its shoulders seemed to hang a little to one side, head lolling on one shoulder but the fear of those at the back pushed those at the front forwards and the figure moved.

With lightening speed there were two swords in the figures hands, they slashed seemingly blindly at the air above and in front of the group of now terrified invaders. The ropes at the back managed to latch onto a few men and picked them up bodily, tugging and twisting at them even as there friends tried to pull them back into the group by there legs.

Panic filled the night air and the pirates tried to avoid both the slashing strikes and the grabbing ropes until the figure on the rail stopped and jumped, somersaulting in the air and landing next to the mast, swords pointing at the deck. The group had frozen in shock as this had happened and they still stood there, holding their collective breath. The smaller figure dropped the ones it was holding moments before the larger one mutely lifted one of its swords and pointed at the leader of the invaders.

The boss lifted one hand and pointed at himself.

The figure nodded in silence and then pointed towards the grapnels.

The held breath was extinguished as the group panicked once more but now with precision, there were no screams just yelps and squeals as every man ran and threw himself over the side of the boat. Some hit the waiting row boats while others landed in the water.

Within moments the night was peaceful and empty once more...

The bandages wrapped around Silk moved away and returned to their normal position while Zolo ripped the ones off that had been surrounding his head. They looked at each other and broke up laughing, leaning on the mast and the rails to support themselves while tears leaked down there cheeks.

The next morning while at breakfast, Nami asked if there had been any trouble in the night, she'd heard some commotion from the deck. Silk had just snickered while Zolo had explained vaguely that he'd been training and Silk had surprised him, making him drop his weights on the deck.

It had been followed by a strange look on Sanji's face and a waspish comment about how clumsy the lunk headed swordsman was compared to a real man. Zolo had tried to punch him in response and the morning had barely begun!


	6. Chapter 6

"You seem to be a lot better now," said Nami conversationally as she checked the log pose and adjusted the course slightly using the Wheel. She was sat in the bench behind the wheel and Silk was behind it, leaning on the back of the bench with her elbows and enjoying the warm breeze coming in off the sea.

"Well I'm not half dead," smiled Silk, "but I'm no where near back to my normal level to do my job."

"What is your job?" Asked Nami, now looking up and over her shoulder at the red haired girl but Silk was looking behind herself and down at the grass deck.

"What's going on now?" Silk muttered seemingly to herself.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were singing loudly and dancing around on the deck, the song seemed to be about there favourite things with a chorus and each person having a verse to sing. Usopp had been the one to start it, singing about making things and telling stories, followed up by Chopper singing about berries and bandages. Luffy was currently shouting -failing to sing-, "meat meat meat! Its just so neat, but its nothing compared to Gum-Gum Spear feet!" The chorus started up again between them all while Nami and Silk shared a look up on the deck.

"What the hell is Gum-Gum Spear feet?" Asked Silk with a chuckle.

"I think its when he uses his feet as a spear," laughed Nami, enjoying herself despite the stupidity. "But then again, what else could he rhyme with 'meat' as quickly as that?"

"True." Agreed Silk just as Franky started to sing his turn.

"This beautiful ship, the Thousand Sunny,

People thought I just wanted to make money,

It's my dream and true delight,

My favourite of all, day or night!"

He drew out the last syllable while strumming a single note on the seemingly small guitar in his massive hands, as he finished there was a pause while the others looked at him. For only a moment before some signal was given and all four burst into song again, singing the chorus once more.

Sanji had come out of the kitchen as Franky had finished his verse and had paused by Robin, lounging against the rails, before heading up the stairs towards the first deck and holding up the tray he was carrying. It held two long, tall glasses with fruit juice in them, beads of condensation dripped down the side and the ice cubes clinked slightly as Nami bent down and lifted them both off the tray.

"Thank you Sanji," cooed Nami as Silk just smiled and blushed faintly.

"Anything for such beautiful women." He swooned in return and without warning flipped off the rail to join the singing group of idiots, joining in the chorus of his favourite things. Laughing loudly Luffy said it was Sanji's turn to have a go. With a gooey smile the cook began,

"Severing women, so divine,

Delicious food and appropriate wine!

Its a real passion of mine,

Serving- Hey!"

A large weight had dropped from the lookout tower above the deck, it had only just missed hitting the blond by inches and had left a considerable dent in the grass decking. The music and song had stopped instantly as Sanji had begun to shout insults up at the open trap door until at last a green haired head poked out.

"What the hell are you shouting about you blond idiot?" Growled Zolo irritably.

"Are you trying to kill me? You dropped one of your ridiculous exercise weights on me!" Snapped Sanji angrily, his hands balled into fists while Zolo seemed only mildly annoyed.

"I did not drop it on you!" He said, "but now I've gotta come down and get it. Could you just throw it up here?"

"How about I come up there and ram this stupid thing down your bloody throat!" Roared the cook, picking up the weight -only just, it nearly threw him off balance as he gestured with it. Zolo seemed to smirk evilly from his position looking out of the gym in the lookout tower.

"Sure, saves me coming down to get it."

This in turn served only to wind up the cook even more and it had only been two hours since the giant fight they'd had this morning. It had taken Sanji those two hours in the kitchen; washing up, doing a full inventory, drying up and putting away and then preparing those drinks, to calm down again and cheer up. The fighting between the pair of them was getting worse these days and as far as he was concerned it was Zolo that seemed to be starting them all, he might have been making a joke or two at the man's expense but he seemed to be taking them personally.

Zolo simply laughed at the look of pure anger on the blonds face as Sanji looked from him and down to the weight in his hand then up at Zolo again, a look of pure malevolence on his face. Calmly slipping one hand in his pocket, he sauntered over to the railings at the edge of the ship and casually held the weight over the side, above the water. "Well what now moss head?" Sneered Sanji, he would have looked up just Zolo had launched himself out of the trap door and down to the deck the moment Sanji had turned his back on him.

Landing almost skill fully on his hands and flicking himself onto his feet, Zolo stood there glaring, he was clad only in the loose old trousers he used for training and he was covered in sweat; it clung to his sculpted muscles and the flush of his skin highlighted the long scar on his chest even more.

Sanji paused a moment as those dark eyes focused hard on him, there was anger but a touch of something else. It confused and annoyed the cook and because of that alone he sneered again and let go of the weight.

"No!" Shouted Zolo and within a blink he had dived over board with Luffy and Franky rushing to the edge. Nami and Silk watched Sanji just saunter away, he wasn't cocky, if anything he seemed to be angry about something, he kicked the kitchen door open and disappeared inside once more.

Silk looked up and met Robins eyes, the pair nodded to each other even as Zolo resurfaced holding his training weight and calling for a rope.


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later and things were little different, while Sanji and Zolo tried to ignore each other at all costs neither it seemed could resist annoying the other if they seemed to be in a good mood over anything. The rest of the crew were becoming dismayed, all except Luffy and Silk.

"We should do something about them," said Nami in a worried -but somehow show still mildly annoyed- tone. The crew, minus the swordsman and the cook, were gathered on the deck of the ship as they drew closer to a new island, it had been spotted only half an hour ago and in that time the cook and the first mate had managed to have another screaming row.

"But what?" Asked Usopp, "they've always fought."

"But its never been this bad before," piped up Chopper nearly in tears. The little creature hated to fight unless he had to, being a doctor brought this even more into perspective for him, so seeing his close friends fighting like they were trying to kill each other nearly brought him to tears.

"Its not like we can just bang there heads together and expect them to get over it," said Franky doubtfully, arms folded over his barrel chest as he looked pensive.

"The problem is they are both warriors!" Said Usopp earnestly, fists clenched, "and even thought we get into enough fights and near death battles, sometimes there's a long time between them! They've got to let off steam and this is the only way they know how."

"It could be that," agreed Franky a little unsure, dubious about Usopps knowledge on the topic.

"No, its got to be something new," said Nami shaking her head. "Zolo is a swordsman but he's not a while animal that'll fight anything in his path. And Sanji isn't really a fighter, he's just really strong and able to defend himself. They wouldn't go at each other like this if there wasn't something wrong."

Robin meanwhile was starting to look a little worried behind her cool calm mask of indifference, she was worried that once again she may have put her new friends in danger because she had stupidly tried to do what she thought was best for them. About to open her mouth to speak up when Luffy added his own thoughts to the group, he was sitting on the rail cross-legged, seemingly in defiance to the fact he couldn't save himself if he fell in the ocean.

"You should just leave them alone," he said in an almost bored tone, looking out towards the new island. "Its a problem between men and they will work it out between themselves."

Silk perked up a little here, she'd been lounging on the rail as well but on her stomach, one leg on either side, her arms folded with her chin resting on them. "Luffy, would you mind if I tried to help?" She asked sitting up as she spoke.

The rubber man turned his head and looked at her a little surprised for a moment then tilted his head to the side, for once not smiling as he asked, "how do you think you can help?"

"Well, my job has to do with people," Silk explained, trying to remain as vague as she was able to. "Sometimes I've got to make two people who hate each other, sit down and talk together. All part of the job an I'm quiet good at it."

"Hmm..." Said Luffy looking thoughtful, arms and legs crossed, head still tilted to the side.

"Just give me twenty-four hours at least to try?" Asked Silk with a smile, "then we can follow your plan instead."

"Alright," said Luffy, smiling at last before looking back out to sea, "land-ho!" He called suddenly, "everyone get ready to dock!"

As the crew moved off to do different jobs, Robin walked over to Silk, the worry evident in her dark eyes. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" She asked.

Silk in-turn smirked up at her, still sat on the railings, "it was kinda your idea to get me involved. Have some faith and relax," Silk looked away from the worried woman, "anyway, isn't it a little out of character for you to be worrying you've done something wrong? You've never regretted anything until now."

"I have got regrets," said Robin in a strange tone of voice, "but if I started to worry about everything I've ever done in my life I might as well throw myself in the ocean now." With that she turned and walked away from the red haired girl, leaving Silk to sigh but smile.

…

On the deck of the now docked Thousand Sunny, the crew were once more gathered all of them and Silk. "I've asked the dock hand how long the log pose will take on this island," explained Nami to the group, "he said three days, so we've got to stay in port for three days. Did you all hear me?"

"Of course Nami," frowned Luffy, pouting because he'd been prevented from running off into the new town, Red Stone. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet," snapped Nami, "I want everyone, and I mean everyone! To understand that you are to be on your best behaviour for the next three days. Once the log pose has reset then I don't care how we leave port, but please, lets not be forced to leave before we need to!"

One this was done, Silk was walking along the dock with Sanji, Usopp and Chopper -who were off to restock the kitchen before all else was done- "why did she have to tell you all to behave?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Oh that," said Sanji seeming a little distracted, so much so he didn't start with his usual comments of flattery that he would try and direct at Silk no matter how many times she asked him not to. "Yeah, Luffy or someone usually ends up doing **something** that means that **someone,** could be anyone from the marines to pirates to the villagers, end up chasing us back out to sea."

"That's right," nodded Usopp, "last time it was because Luffy had eaten all the food in this one pirate gangs favourite restaurants. The fact he was finishing off the last of it while they were yelling at the him and the owner didn't help, then he ran out on the bill."

Silk laughed despite herself and continued to chat with Usopp and Chopper about other fast exits they'd made, all the while she watched Sanji as he seemed distracted, occasionally he would sigh around the cigarette between his lips. Moving through the crowd, the crew dispersing and going there own way, Silk nodded her good byes and left as well.

Moving off into a small alleyway that she checked was empty, she concentrated on her abilities and was glad to find no hesitation or weakness anymore. Smiling she floated up a few feet off the floor before concentrating a little harder and using something akin to invisibility, basically she became a blank in peoples minds. They just didn't see her, their eyes slipped over her and their minds didn't register someone was there. Of course, it wasn't one hundred percent foolproof, so all who used it were advised to use caution still, especially when in the world of the Grand Line, the people here were possessed of amazing potential!

Flying above the buildings and streets but keeping out of sight, Silk was quick to locate the scattered Straw Hat Pirates. Finding the green haired man she had been looking for, she flew lower and followed him as he wandered through the market crowd, all three swords on his hip. He walked around for two hours, a little aimlessly it seemed until at last he settled down at a street pub, sitting outside under an umbrella. Silk flew in and carefully took position on the low roof of the pub, watching Zolo with mild amusement as the cute serving girl came up and took his order for grog and a bowl of fruit -of all the things, wandered Silk.

An hour later, Zolo was half way through the bowl of fruit, eating a piece only every now and then, while being on his fifth bottle of grog. Silk decided to make her move, and flew over the roof to land in the street a few buildings down and walk up, seeming surprised and happy to spot Zolo in the the crowd.

Walking over and sitting at the table, Silk smiled, "hey, had a good look round already and deciding to relax instead?" She asked cheerfully. It was the wrong tactic it seemed, Zolo hadn't said a word as she'd walked up, he'd just nodded once at her greeting and continued to stare into space and occasionally take a pull from his bottle of grog.

"You'd know," he said at last, "you've been following me since we all split up."

"What?" She asked in honest shock.

"I've not spotted you in the crowd, so I assume you can either fly again or your good at blending in," said Zolo, at last looking at the red haired girl. There was a strange look in his eye, a mixture of anguish and desperation and anger, and Silk swallowed hard as he looked at her. "Why girl?" He said at last, leaning on the table between them, leaning his head on his spare hand, palm to forehead.

"Why what?" Asked Silk worried now.

"Why did you have to tell me?" Asked Zolo in a desperate tone, shifting to look up again and then take another pull on his bottle. "Why couldn't you just leave me in blessed ignorance?" Silk couldn't think of anything to say as her mind seemed to freeze for a moment in confusion until at last a neuron kicked into life and she understood, in one giant wave she understood.

"You mean when I told you you had feelings for someone?" Asked Silk quietly, still a little confused.

"Yes!" Said Zolo with a faint edge to his voice that in anyone else may how sounded like a wail of despair, but it was only faint. At Silk's shocked look he continued, "after that night I couldn't stop turning the puzzle over in my mind! At first, I couldn't work out who you meant, I mean the way you so candidly said that it wasn't a woman, I had to think closely about it. Even then I was only able to narrow it down to two choices and I didn't like either of them!"

Zolo stopped in his ranting to take a good drink from his bottle of grog but it seemed to do little to calm his nerves, he ran an irritated hand through his short cropped green hair in agitation. Silk bit her lip a little and took a moment to think, her mind racing around like a mouse on caffeine as she linked thoughts and notes together.

"I think I understand now," she said a little slowly, almost hesitantly in case she was wrong. "I think you've worked out who it is you care for but your not sure which one you care for more."

"Spot on," growled Zolo picking up another piece of fruit.

"Can't it be both?" Asked Silk almost innocently.

Zolo nearly chocked on his fruit and gave her an alarmed look, "both? I'm surprised I like one, let alone both! How the hell would I handle both?" Before Silk could speak up, Zolo leaned closer over the table, hard eyes staring at Silk as he spoke in a low whisper, "you do realize that since I've started to think this over I've been having dreams."

"Dreams?" Whispered Silk, trying to look more confused then embarrassed and partly delighted.

"Yes. Dreams. Dreams of heat and love. Dreams of each of them, of both of them. I'm going crazy!" He leaned back and took another pull of rum, his eyes never leaving the careful expression on Silks face. "Do you know how hard it is to disguise that sort of thing when you share a room?"

Silk winced a little now, thinking back to her own home, "only to well."

"Hn, at least you understand," he grunted, slumping in his seat a little now. "I'm either going to go insane or worse, make a mistake in the next fight we have and get killed because of it."

"That sounds a little to well planned to me," said Silk in an accusing tone, "that gets you out of having to tell either of them how you feel."

"I don't want to die you silly cow!" Said Zolo in a shocked tone, his voice causing one or two people to look around at him, even if he didn't notice it. "I've never been in this situation before, I'm at a complete loss as to what to do."

"Well, I can only assume that in the past you were either the focus on another attentions," said Silk idly, wandering which course of action to take next. "Or you simply paid for what you wanted, am I right?" Zolo didn't reply to either question he just muttered and took another drink but was stopped when he realized his bottle was empty. "Want some advice?" Asked Silk now, in a more chirpy tone.

"If you say something like, 'just tell them how you feel' I'll do something stupid, woman or not." Growled Zolo, still holding the empty bottle.

"No, of course not," said Silk while thinking 'shitshitshit!' "How about you try flirting instead of fighting?"

"Flirting?" Said Zolo like it was the most ridicules thing in the world. "You have worked out who it is I'm talking about right? One wouldn't understand and the other would laugh himself silly before beating the crap out of me if I carried on."

"I think your underestimating things." Said Silk with a sing-song quality to her tone, "I've got an idea and I want you to go through with it, no matter what happens."

"I'll listen," grunted Zolo, reaching for more fruit now. "I'm not promising a thing."


	8. Chapter 8

Sanji had just finished putting away the last of the shopping, it had been long lasting things like flour, dried stocks and new supplies of herbs and spices. If things went well he would hopefully be able to leave buying fresh food until the last day in town, the crew would most likely be eating in town for the next few days anyway with breakfast as the only exception. But Sanji didn't worry about that, it was an unwritten rule that while in port people -except Luffy- sorted out there own breakfasts in the morning -except Luffy- and washed up after themselves -except Luffy.

The afternoon was wearing on and Sanji sighed as he leaned against one of the counters thinking on what he would do once evening began and the night life of this town started up. He'd heard from several different store owners and market stall keepers about different places to go for different things.

The door opening distracted him from his thoughts, so blowing out smoke and feeling in a much better mood than he had when he'd left the ship, he turned with a smile to see who it was. The smile didn't so much as drop as fade away as Sanji laid eyes on Zolo, standing there looking a little unsure of himself.

"Look," began Zolo after a moment of silence between the two. "I want to kinda make up for the last few days." The words seemed a little forced to the blond but a quick flash back on just how many fights they'd had in the last few days and Sanji quickly put the awkwardness down to being man enough to **do** this sort of thing. "I've been strung out and now we're in port I feel a jackass." Zolo paused again, not once had he met Sanji's eyes as he'd spoke but as he continued, he made an effort.

"To make it up, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on the town tonight, all drinks on me, my treat." There was only the faintest of tremble in the swordsman's tone as at last he met Sanji's eyes.

The cook meanwhile was in complete shock, he'd expected an offer to maybe do the washing up or help him haul groceries while they were in port the next few days, this had taken him completely by surprise.

In the silence Zolo began to speak again, once more looking away from Sanji, "I know your a ladies man and your worried I'll cramp your style, but I-I won't get in the way. It'll be like I'm not even there, just a walking wallet."

Sanji at last found his voice, "seriously?"

There it was, Sanji realized, the slight hesitation, the tiniest stumble in the man's words that meant he was honestly trying to make an effort here. He was worried and nervous but this was Zolo! He'd seen the man face down deadly killers, giant monsters and all other manner of shit the Grand Line had thrown at them. But here, the man was nervous? The man that could slice through steel if he wanted to, was worried?

Zolo sighed at Sanji's surprised tone, "alright, I'll take that as a no." He turned around and stomped towards the door looking only slightly dejected, which in itself spoke volumes still more to the shocked cook. "Just wanted to make it up to you, we're gonna be stuck on this boat together for a long time yet."

Zolo's hand was on the door handle when Sanji at last spoke up, "alright moss head," he said almost cheerfully, "but I get to pick where we go, your just along to pay for the drinks. We leave at nine." Turning to look over his shoulder, Zolo was surprised to see that same smile that the cook only wore for Nami and Robin. The swordsman just nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving one amused and puzzled cook behind.

Silk was sitting in the men's shared bedroom, seemingly bouncing on the spot waiting for news but Zolo suspected she'd been spying on them again. He had no idea how the girl did it but he could feel her watching him even when she was no where to be seen.

"Well? Well?" She asked excitedly. The swordsman sighed and flopped down onto one of the sofa's, leaving the red head to fly over and poke him in the shoulder, desperate to know what had happened.

"It worked, now leave me alone," he muttered, eyes closed, "I nearly had a heart attack in that bloody kitchen."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was terrified! Now get lost. Please?"


	9. Chapter 9

The night was going well, Silk thought as she flew silently on the night time breeze. Zolo and Sanji had been kicked out of two bars already for drinking too much and making too much noise. Right now, they were walking down the street together, chatting and laughing and looking for a new place to drink as the night cooled off, turning chilly.

Flying down and landing on a roof top, Silk walked along, keeping pace with the pirates below her and wandering about what Zolo was talking about earlier that day. Two, she mused, two? She had sensed the obvious attraction but this other one, who else in the crew could that be? Especially considering he himself ruled out the women. Hoping over the small gap between two houses as the pair in the street started to sing, one arm thrown over the others shoulders, Silk frowned a little to herself.

"You should really just leave them alone." Said a voice nearby, scaring Silk so much she nearly lost her balance on the top most part of the roof, only managing to maintain her balance by grabbing hold of the chimney stack a meter away with her ribbons.

Looking over to where the voice came from, Silk was surprised to see Luffy leaning against the far side of the chimney stack, one leg on either side of the roof as he half turned to look around the chimney. The moon was nice and bright despite the fact it wasn't full, so Silk was able to see that the normally happy-go-lucky Captain Monkey. D. Luffy, wasn't smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asked, flying only a few inches off of the roof and around to where Luffy was sat, positioning herself so she could see the singing pair in the street and Luffy.

"Like I said." Said Luffy in a calm tone, folding his arms over his chest, "just leave them alone to enjoy themselves tonight. Both of them can feel when your watching them."

"Really? How can you tell?" Asked Silk sceptically.

"Because **I** can. I've always known when one of you are nearby." Again, there was that calm seemingly reasonable tone and Silk swallowed as she realized that the idiot Captain wasn't as stupid as he appeared. She'd heard stories from everyone about what they'd done in their time together and through it all, Luffy had been a happy constant, almost predictable in his actions most the time.

Leaving that statement as it was, choosing not to ask further on that topic she instead returned to the matter at hand, "why then? I'm making sure they don't get into another fight, making sure no one tries to rough them up when their drunk." She said it in a tart tone, folding her own arms over her chest as her ribbons flicked in mild agitation.

Luffy sighed and looked up at the clear night sky above them, "firstly, no matter how drunk they seem, they're never gonna get mugged. And secondly, if they have another fight, what are you going to do exactly?"

"Well, I'll-" Silk began a little hesitantly but Luffy cut her off, still staring at the stars.

"You can't go and stop them, your not here remember, just like I'm not here." He paused and looked down at Silk again, "we have to leave them alone to work out what is wrong on their own or they never will."

"So you know what's wrong with them?"

Here Luffy seemed a little more like his old self as he frowned in confusion, "of course. I've known for ages now, since we came to Grand Line at least, maybe longer." He shrugged now and looked down into the street, arms unfolding as he leaned over. "Its not something either of us can get involved with, they have to work things out for themselves."

"You've known and you just left them to fight?" Asked Silk in disbelief, feeling her jaw falling open in shock and loosing a few inches in height as she stopped concentrating on flying.

"Of course."

"But your the Captain."

"So?" Asked Luffy seeming to get a little annoyed now. "What was I supposed to do, sit them down and **make** them talk about how they feel about each other?"

"Its sounds stupid when you say it like that," Silk said sounding as childish as she realised she was being.

"Lets just go and get something to eat," said Luffy, standing up and smiling. "I found this really good place earlier today, it said all you can eat buffet, eight till eleven tonight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Silk dubiously.

"Of course!" Laughed Luffy, jumping down off the roof but with a handful of Silk's ribbons before she realized.

….

The bar they had wandered into was already loud with laughter and music, it was what had attracted the pair as they'd started to sing walking down the street. They'd been in there for nearly two hours and it was looking good for another two hours still to come.

Zolo and Sanji had grabbed a table in the corner and had a good view of the band and the small space there was in front of it to dance, the crowded pub still managed to make space some how. Everyone was either singing, dancing, laughing or leaning close to another and talking, the pirate pair were currently singing loudly along with the whole room.

"_And as I went home on Friday night, __**as drunk as drunk could be**__,  
>I saw a head upon the bed where my old head should be,<br>Well, I called me wife and I said to her,"Will you kindly tell to me  
>Who owns that head upon the bed where my old head should be?<em>"

The band took back over a moment, playing the small chorus as everyone stamped or clapped along. Sanji looked sideways to the laughing shipmate besides him, Zolo was relaxed and happy in a way he never really saw on the ship, there was always something going on that was dangerous or failing that, the idiot was asleep. Sanji made little complaint about this in actual fact, seeing as Zolo took most of the night watches, watching the log pose and the weather, exactly the way Nami had shown him -beaten into him- how. The second verse started moments later;

"_Ah, you're drunk, __**you're drunk**__**you silly old fool**__, still you can not see  
>That's a baby boy that me mother sent to me!<br>Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more,  
>But a baby boy with his whiskers on sure, I never saw before.<em>"

The song finished on a shout as the band ended on a crescendo and then the pub was filled with laughter and talking as the band said they were taking a ten minute break. People surged forward, either to talk to those that had been energetically dancing or to buy the band drinks and talk to them.

Zolo leaned back into his seat, still chuckling a little as a barmaid brought the another round of drinks to them, smiling sweetly at them both. Giving her some money and a nod of thanks the woman was off her on way again, causing Zolo to frown as he realised something was missing.

Looking at his partner on this drinking tour, Zolo realised that Sanji was just finishing lighting up his new cigarette -being unable to smoke and sing energetically without ruining his trousers with fag burns. "Hey love cook," said Zolo with a smirk, "you feeling alright?"

Sanji looked at the swordsman now, blowing out smoke before talking, "what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"The waitress, she was cute, your type." Smirked Zolo with a nudge, "all tits, bright eyes and a big smile." Sanji did indeed look over to where the woman was now laughing and smiling with another customer, he noted that she was pretty and yet...

"Nah, I didn't feel like it tonight." He replied with a shrug, taking another drag on the cigarette "she is pretty but I'm a bit distracted tonight."

The swordsman's nearly chocked on his drink, saving himself just in time and looked at the cook confused, mentally counting how many drinks he'd had so far. "What? How many **have** you had so far? I thought you could hold your drink better than this." He said, trying to make a joke out of the blonds strange answer. Sanji looked over at him and smirked, that same cocky smirk he always wore before a good challenge, he blew smoke at Zolo's face before answering.

"Of course I can, we're drink for drink so far and this is only the twentieth one," as if making a point he unslung his other arm from the back of the chair and took a long swig from the bottle in front of him. Zolo laughed at the renewal in the cook and took a long drink as well before slamming the half empty bottle down and leaning back in his chair again.

"So what do you mean by distracted?" Asked Zolo as Sanji stubbed out his cigarette and took another drink in one smooth motion. "Something bothering you?"

Once again, Sanji nearly gaped at the man next to him, tempted to demand what had happened to the real Zolo and who this green haired imposter was. Zolo never asked questions like that, well, never between the two of them, sometimes in a combat but that was always to do with the fight, not how he was feeling inside. He'd heard him and Luffy talking sometimes in the morning when he'd gotten up to start breakfast and Luffy had taken the early morning watch with Zolo. The pair of them would just sit together on the top rear deck, talking together quietly, sensibly about things that they had been through recently.

Maybe it just took time for Zolo to really start to trust and worry about people? He'd been with Luffy the longest, he was Luffy's first crew member, so maybe they'd already formed that bond before Luffy had collected the rest of this group.

"Nothings really bothering me as such," said Sanji, looking down at the bottle in his hand, the other once more slung over the back of his seat.

"Something is bothering you a little though," Zolo pointed out, leaning forwards a little so he could see past the fringe of blond hair that was stopping him seeing the blonds face clearly. "Come on, talk to me, no one expects me to know anything so no one else will know."

Sanji actually chuckled and turned to look at the smiling swordsman, "I guess you've got a point. You could probably know all the ships worries and secrets and no one would suspect a thing!"

It was Zolo's turn to chuckle now, "I guess but that'd never happen." He smiled at Sanji, "people might think I'm **not** the scary demonic pirate-hunter come pirate first-mate that I am."

As the pair laughed again, finished there drinks together and slammed the bottle's back down on the table, Zolo reflected idly on how well the night was going. Now, if only he could just get past this mile stone, getting Sanji to talk to him like a friend and not just another person on the ship, Nakama or not.

"So come on now," said Zolo with a smile, waving to the bar for another two bottles, "what's bothering you, really?"

Sanji fidgeted a little, playing with the empty bottle in his hands instead of looking up at the green haired man next to him."I think I'm just getting tired," Sanji said at last, he paused as the waitress once more came to their table with two bottles of alcohol and smiled at the large tip Zolo was giving her for this personal service.

"Tired of what? Being a pirate?" Asked Zolo carefully, not wanting to seem like he was making fun of the blond.

"Nah, not that," and Sanji looked up at last with a smile, putting the empty bottle down and picking up the fresh one. Taking a swig he sighed as he put the bottle back on the table, "I'm getting tired of the whole pretence people have about me. Thinking that I only care about women because I'm a shallow prick that judges people on their appearance alone, that sort of thing."

Zolo sat quiet for a moment and Sanji it quickly assumed that it was because the swordsman was trying to think up something to say to a statement he hadn't expected to hear. He'd probably assumed it was something stupid like he was tired of all the fighting or dealing with Luffy's appetite.

"I'll admit that I don't understand you one hundred percent on this," said Zolo with a small frown as he tried to organize his words properly, alcohol and nerves were playing a part there. "People generally make assumptions on how people act an all that and I guess it doesn't help that Nami has become a little dependent on the attention you give her. But if you don't like it then why not just change it? But why are you bored of it now? You've been doing it ages."

Sanji sighed and leaned back in his seat taking another swig of the bottle and thinking for a moment before he smiled and looked at Zolo, "wanna go for a walk? We can take the long way back to the Thousand Sunny."

"Alright, but you've not gotten out of explaining." Nodded Zolo, he gestured to the bar again for two more bottles and went to the bar to pick them up from the barmaid, paid her and told her they were leaving for the night. He was in such a good mood he even said thank you for the personal service.

Returning back with the bottles, Zolo handed the fresh one to Sanji just as he finished his previous one. Taking it and standing up, Sanji lead the way out the pub, "just remember to follow me closely, I can't be arsed trying to find you tonight if you get lost."

"Asshole."

"Moss head."

"Pervert."

"Loser."

"Alright, now you can finish talking to me." Said Zolo as they walked away from the noise and into the almost silent streets, the fresh cold air waking them up a little now, wiping away the alcohol haze.

Sanji once more seemed a little distracted, unsure as to talking to the man he fought with so often. Would his words come back round to bite him in the ass one day? Would Zolo really keep his word, even if they'd pissed each other off again? Once again, reading a little too much into Sanji's uncertain silence, Zolo started to speak ahead of the blond.

"If you want to of course," he said feeling a little let down that his Nakama wouldn't talk to him. "I'm not gonna make you and I will keep silent on anything you say. I don't judge people, I just fight them."

"Sounds simple enough," smiled Sanji now, despite himself. "I expect little else coming from you," he chuckled a little and was awarded a slap on the back of his head but it was barely felt as the pair laughed. "I was just trying to work out how to word it." Sanji explained as they calmed down again, "its not like its an over night thing or anything though."

"Its not like we're in a rush." Shrugged Zolo, "there's a small park over there if you wanna talk for a while longer." He pointed out the little fence around the bushes and tree's growing in the centre of the town, there were words above the entrance but in the dark they were near impossible to read, even with the moon nice and bright still.

"Lets wander through it," nodded Sanji before he started to talk again. "I don't know what it is exactly that's bothering me but I think it started when we were at Whisky Peak." The night air in the garden was filled with the smell of night blooming flowers, despite the chill some where still hanging on and it helped the cook relax a little more. "All those women, fawning over me, thinking that just because they were pretty I wanted to be around them, do anything for them."

"You certainly seemed to enjoy it." Pointed out Zolo, he was lost once again but this time it was in trying to figure out what Sanji was talking about, it was a little beyond him.

"Yeah, it was fun," and Sanji did blush a little as he remembered back to that time then the smile faded again. "But I remember afterwards, when we were told they were all in fact bounty hunters out for little more than to kill us because we'd sailed into their port? I think that's when it really started. And then when Robin seemed to betray us... I never accepted it at all, that's why we all went to save her. But I think it was more the fact that people expected me to do it just because she was a woman, not the fact she was my friend."

"Ah," said Zolo at last, "I think I'm starting to understand a little more now," he took a swig from his bottle and paused to look at a beautiful mosaic pond that was the centre piece of the garden, fat goldfish swam over the image even as the moonlight reflected brightly off of the bottom. It was an image of someone's pirate flag, realised Zolo with a smirk. How did that end up there?

Sanji looked up from the pond and at the man besides him, worried that the idiot might have misinterpreted his words or was just trying to make him feel better. So Sanji shrugged and continued to talk, "well, I'm fed up of it. I kind of just keep up the act because people expect me to. They'd think something was wrong otherwise and nothing is, I'm just... I don't know, growing up or something lame like that?"

Zolo chuckled here and raised a placating hand as anger flashed in Sanji's eyes momentarily, "I'm not laughing at you like that. Its just the way you said it," he stopped laughing and tried to explain again. "One thing I've worked out about this journey we're on with Luffy, is its all about growth and change. Its about because the best of ourselves and all that, so what might have started as a game to keep yourself entertained while you worked for Zeff became too much of a habit and now, you have more important things to worry about and find flattering over **every** woman, too much effort with everything else we have to do to survive on the Grand Line."

Blinking in the moon light, Sanji just stood there dumb founded as Zolo finished with a shrug and took another swig from his bottle and looked at the pirate flag in the pond, trying to work out where he'd seen it before. The cook couldn't believe it, Zolo the idiot, Zolo 'can't-find-his-arse-from-his-elbow' Roronoa, had just hit the nail on the head entirely. It made sense the way he explained it.

Realizing that the blond still hadn't moved and his mouth was hanging open still, Zolo frowned and looked at him carefully before waving a hand in front of the man's face. "You okay?" He asked uncertainly, "you gotta pee or something?"

That bought Sanji back to earth and reminded him that it was indeed Zolo, he relaxed with a sigh and smiled, one hand coming up to rub at his face. Dropping the hand and smirking at the green haired idiot he said, "that's just it I think." Finishing off his bottle and dropping it in a bin a few steps away, he continued, "I was worried it was because I was starting to dislike people, or was getting annoyed that Nami seems to expect me to do what she says with no questions asked because she's cute. I thought something was wrong with me."

"So are you going to stop doing everything she tell you to do?" Asked Zolo with a wicked smirk, imagining Sanji dodging Nami's swings as she shouted at him to make her a dessert. Moving on down the path from the pond, Sanji shook his head.

"I still enjoy making women happy," he said with a smile, "I love the way they light up when they eat my food, they enjoy it properly. Not like Luffy or Usopp who just eat it as quickly as possible. And to be honest, she is one of the smartest people on our crew." Sanji pulled a fresh cigarette out of the packet in his pocket, lighting it as they walked.

"Robins smart," shrugged Zolo, tossing his bottle in the bin as well now.

"Yeah but she couldn't save us out on the open sea." Pointed out Sanji, blowing a smoke ring.

"No, true but she's dammed helpful with those arms."

"You got a point."

Silence settled over them both then, in the still night air with the only sound being the echo of there footsteps off of the buildings around them as they walked back towards the dock. Neither of them really said a word to the other until they were back on the ship and walking over the grass deck, nodding to Chopper who was covering the night watch tonight.

"Zolo?" Sanji's voice was soft, they were back very late -technically early in the morning- and everyone was asleep.

"Hn?"

"Er... thanks." Despite the fact Zolo couldn't see Sani's face in the dark, he could feel the embarrassed blush in that single word, and the following six after it. "For tonight. I really needed that."

Zolo smiled and felt a warmth inside him that for once was little to do with his groin, then realised that this was probably more what the strange young woman had been talking about. "Any time Sanji... anything you need."

Climbing into there hammocks, both of them took a little while to drift off even with the alcohol in their systems. They had much to think over.


	10. Chapter 10

"Has anyone seen Luffy?"

"No, he went out last night, saying he was looking for something he saw earlier yesterday."

"Hmm... its past noon, I'm starting to get worried."

"Really?"

"Even that idiot can get in over his head."

"True... Do you think..."

A shout was heard from the dock side, calling for someone from the Thousand Sunny to make themselves known. Nami and Franky appeared over the side of the ship, looking down onto the planking of the deck, prepared for trouble or just the curious.

A man in the common dress of the town was stood there, looking slightly annoyed with his arms folded over his chest and a piece of paper in one hand. But there was also an edge of amusement to his expression, so Nami felt hopeful as she called down. "What's the problem?"

"This the boat belonging to the Straw Hat Pirates?" He asked in a matter-of-fact tone, seeming to just want to confirm he had the right boat.

"Yes." Confirmed Nami a little confused but still ready to duck or fight. "Why?"

"Your Captain is Monkey D. Luffy then."

It was a statement not a question but Nami answered anyway. "Of course."

The man nodded and called back down the little causeway to a group gathered there around something, the group started to move and chatter. Turning his attention back to Nami, the man now nodded his head at her, "then I hope that I'll be looking to you to pay your Captains bill?"

"Oh dear..." Nami felt her heart sinking a little, as unofficial treasurer because she was the only one that seemed to think past her own profession and thought of the ship as a whole. "Just tell me how much." She sank against the rails, one hand over her eyes as her mind raced.

"Only fifty thousand berries," said the man calmly but there was smile, hidden in the corner of his mouth.

Nami frowned at she lifted the hand off of her eyes and looked down at the man, "what?"

"Yeah," shrugged the man and held up the piece of paper for her to see if more clearly now. It was a poster for a restaurant the man must own, it claimed to have all you can eat. Nami understood instantly but then frowned again.

"But it says that just for one person?" She asked, "surely he must have eaten your entire kitchen empty. Is that really all your charging?"

The man did laugh now, "oh yes. We charge on the door you see so there's no trouble once people are in, they can help themselves. It's quite profitable to be honest and when I saw him going at it last night, I did start to panic, even with that girl trying to slow him down and control him." He paused to look over at the progress of the small crowd coming down towards the ship, then back up at Nami and continued to speak, "thing is, once people heard that was a rubber man eating my place out of everything, people were paying just to come in and watch him eat! It was amazing!"

The group finally made it up to the man on the dock and stopped, pulling back and breathing heavily, allowing Nami to see that the small hand cart actually contained her sleeping Captain, his stomach so distended from all he'd eaten that it over flowed the sides of the cart. Silk was amongst the group of people pushing the cart, Nami noted with a smile.

"Gross," she commented as she looked again at Luffy's bloated form. "Sorry again for the trouble."

"Trouble?" The man laughed even harder this time, "I made more money last night than I'd make in a year! My gratitude and blessings dear woman! But I **will** ask for his cost of the meal as the girl with him said you would be able to pay it when they came in."

"Sure," nodded Nami before turning to Franky and asking if the large man could help get Luffy on board so he wouldn't clutter up the dock for everyone else. "I'll just get that for you now."

Walking past a sleeping Zolo and a reading Robin, Nami nipped through the Aquarium Bar where Sanji and Chopper where playing game of cards with Usopp, on her way back from the little desk in the library Sanji looked up. "Hey Nami, what's up?" He asked curiously.

The orange haired woman smiled at him, "Luffy's just been brought back by a restaurant owner and I've got to cover his bar bill," she chuckled again as she remembered what the man had told her. "Thankfully he's got a sense of humour so I just took it out of the petty cash in the library."

"Okay," Sanji smiled widely, his cigarette clamped between his teeth as he did, "let me know if you want a hand my dearest Nami."

The man took the money cheerfully and left as Franky finished hauling the oversized figure of Luffy onto the grassy main deck and dragged him under one of the little trees and next to the sleeping Zolo. Nami was just shaking her head in wonder at the idiot called Luffy when Sanji called that he was bringing them some drinks. The cook complimented and cooed as he served them ice cold fruit drinks with a splash of syrup before bowing and asking if his darling ladies needed anything else.

Once he was gone, Robin spoke up, "he's a little bit back to normal now, do you think?" Nami was watching the retreating Sanji as he sauntered back to his kitchen, tray under his arm, her expression was unreadable.

"Nearly," said Nami at last once the blond was gone. "When he and Zolo were fighting so much, it was starting to sound so fed up all the time," she paused as she took a drink from the tall glass, enjoying every moment of the flavours swirling over her tongue. "He was even starting to sound bored when he came up here with treats for us, he knows he doesn't have to make them and we never ask. But..." She trailed off lost for words.

Robin just smiled, "he wants to make us happy and even if he was tired and annoyed at Zolo, he doesn't see why it should stop him trying." She shrugged and casually, as nonchalantly as possible, folded her arms over her chest so she could see into the kitchen as the cook moved around. "He just doesn't know when he should stop and take some time for himself."

"I know," agreed Nami, "its one of the most common traits on this stupid crew."

"It seems going out on the town with Zolo last night must have helped," said Robin idly, sipping he drink through the straw and humming in delight. Nami was staring at the blank haired woman like she'd said that Chopper was really a sheep in disguise and Usopp was off to join the marines. Seeing this, Robin just smiled that little enigmatic smile, "you didn't know?"

"Of course not!" Gasped Nami, leaning closer and desperate for details. "Which one of them made that first move?"

"I wouldn't say it was a move towards anything," said Robin shaking her head, "except to maybe being better friends and not ripping each other apart when we're at sea."

"Deatils! I want them now!"

"Yes Nami, of course..."


	11. Chapter 11

Zolo was napping happily on the deck for a while after being woken up at six in the morning by Usopp and Chopper going out to explore the island some more. Noisily getting up and whispering loud enough to still be heard in the corridor. He went back to sleep for a while but when Franky started to bring in his latest purchases of scrap metal, junk and other odds that he wanted in his work room, the noise finally roused the swordsman. Grabbing something to eat and almost glad Sanji wasn't in the kitchen, Zolo then moved to sleep on the main deck under one of the trees.

This time he was awoken by Luffy poking him in the face until he woke up enough to smack away the hand and glare at the idiot that woke him up. Luffy was laying just under the tree with him, back to his normal size but judging by the imprint in the grass around him, Zolo guessed he'd been quiet a size. He'd listened to the commotion of Luffy being brought back but hadn't bothered to do more than open his eyes a moment.

"What do you want Luffy?" He asked in a rough tone towards the grinning young man.

"How did last night go?" The words were still in that seemingly manic happy tone that Luffy always used but they were quiet enough so as not be over heard. A quick glance around the ship and the sky told Zolo that it was well into the afternoon now and they were probably the only ones on board.

"How did you know?"

"I made Silk tell me." It was a simple statement that was all Luffy, "then I made her come with me for the night so you two would have some peace."

Zolo felt himself smiling despite himself and shifted his position, moving his swords to rest on another shoulder, "I thought she was following us for most of the night. I just assumed I'd lost track of her after a while, I was blaming the alcohol. But why did you take her with you? Its not like she was in the way."

"Yeah, but you guys needed to talk," said Luffy in a vague way, looking away from Zolo and up at the little tree branches above him. "Everyone's fed up of the way you both keep fighting, so you gotta get rid of the tension between you both."

Zolo wasn't really sure what to say to that, he'd hoped that making up with Sanji last night, helping him and listening to him would have been enough to stop them tearing each others throats out but if Luffy had noticed something wrong, maybe it hadn't worked. The swordsman hadn't wanted to just talk last night, he'd been hoping he could have done more to make a move on Sanji, but as the night had rolled on and the blond had relaxed more, he'd been unable to. He'd worried that it would make Sanji tense and just ruin the evening entirely, so he'd swallowed his libido, fought off every urge to touch the cook even in a casual manner and resigned himself to long nights and torturous wet dreams.

"I guess so," he muttered at last, not noticing that Luffy hadn't taken his eyes off of Zolo's face. With a swift movement typical of the rubber man, Luffy sat up and leaned against Zolo, his head resting on the swordsman's wide muscled shoulders. Zolo went tense suddenly and had to force himself to relax, looking away from the large dark eyes looking up at him.

"Well, whatever you did last night has really cheered him up," said Luffy conversationally, "he's in town right now, not sure what he's doing but he was in a good mood." Luffy seemed to inch a bit closer and Zolo could almost feel himself inching away, his conscience was shouting at him while his mind was just telling him it was Luffy being Luffy, unaware of personal boundaries.

"Alright," said Zolo at last, swallowing hard again, "but I didn't do anything."

"You must have done something together?" Asked Luffy looking up at Zolo.

"We talked? Does that count?" Asked Zolo in little exasperated, "or are you trying to hint towards something else Captain?"

Luffy sat up a little bit now and looked at Zolo in confusion, "what do you mean?" He asked seemingly at a complete loss, "what else is there?"

"Dear god," growled Zolo, feeling his blood pressure rising for multiple reasons and not enjoying any of them. "Would you like to go into town Luffy? You must be bored if your bothering me while we're in port."

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped to his feet and shouted happily, "come on then Zolo! Lets go!" Getting to his feet and securing his swords, Zolo nodded at Luffy about to ask where he wanted to go when he was yanked with a head wrenching tug on the arm and nearly went overboard as Luffy dashed towards the rails of the ship and the dock. Zolo managed to free himself before his over enthusiastic Captain smashed him into the wooden planking of the causeway and no doubt into the ocean underneath it.

Once they were both onto the stone pavings of the main dock itself, Zolo intended to slip his hands in his pockets and saunter along at his usual pace while Luffy would flit around him from thing to thing. Not so it seemed, Luffy grabbed his hand and started tugging him down the street, chattering and laughing. Zolo couldn't really complain and didn't even make an effort to drop Luffy's hand when they paused to look at something or he was forced to walk besides Zolo due to the crowd.

It quickly occurred to the swordsman that his Captain had no real idea of where he wanted to go, so he was just tugging Zolo along to see anything and everything that seemed to catch his eye. As for grabbing his hand? He reminded himself of all the times Luffy would grab hold of him, or they'd all fall asleep in a pile but **he'd** always manage to wake up with the rubber man wrapped around **him** -almost.

The pair of them bumped into different members of the crew, all of which Luffy would happily greet, usually by running up to them and chattering or maybe launching himself at them. They even managed to bump into Silk, sitting under an umbrella and wearing a pretty pale yellow sun dress, reading a book while sipping something in a tall glass.

"Hey Silk!" Luffy laughed as he dashed over to the little table, Zolo following calmly in tow. "Where you been all day?"

"Me? You were the one that decided to sleep in till three in the afternoon because he ate too much." Smiled Silk before her eyes slid to Zolo, "hey, how was last night?"

"Didn't you watch over most of it?" Zolo asked with a wicked smirk and enjoyed making the red head blush a little before she pouted. "What's with the dress anyway? In the week I've known you I've never seen you put on so much as a coat over those bandages you wear."

"It is my ribbons, they can change shape to," and Silk stuck her tongue as while Luffy just gaped and declared loudly how cool he thought that was, making Silk chuckle a little. "I told you at the start that I'm not going to tell you everything about them. They have many tricks that your never going to know about really."

"Fine, whatever." Zolo rolled his eyes and looked back out at the passing crowd, not really realizing that he was looking for a certain blond till he caught himself watching a random blond man going past. Then he did spot Sanji going past and before he realized it he was moving through the crowds towards him, even forgetting to let Luffy and Silk know what he was doing.

The pair watched him leave anyway, dark eyes watching him as he started to talk to the cook, Luffy meanwhile sat down at last with an sigh, taking his hat off and putting it on the table in front of him. Silk pushed her glass towards him wordlessly and he took a normal drink of it before pushing it back over to her with a nod of thanks.

"You know you try but you don't treat me the same as the rest of the crew," said Silk in a conversational tone, her eyes smiling as she looked from Sanji and Zolo and over to the watching Luffy.

"Do I?" He asked a little confused, tilting his head to one side. "I didn't realise I did, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she reassured him, "its because even though you don't really know what I am-"

"Don't wanna know either." Muttered Luffy as she continued to speak.

"-you can tell I'm not human, I'm not a devil fruit eater. I'm not even from this world." She paused as she watched him try and absorb this, he seemed to understand the concept of it simply enough, and shrugged at her. "It means that just like others who share the name of D, people like **me** have to be careful around you guys. We can't manipulate you the same as we do **everyone** else!"

"So you manipulate people?" Asked Luffy with an edge to his tone but Silk flipped her hand to the side in a dismissive gesture.

"No, but there are times, when for the good of those involved, I have to influence events." She tried to explain vaguely, "make them take the left road instead of the right. Little things that make up the greater whole."

"Oh, I get it then."

Silence settled over the pair of them as they watched Sanji and Zolo still talking idly at one of the stalls, whatever it was about, Sanji seemed quiet animated about it and Zolo was looking interested so the subject was most likely to do with food. Especially when Silk factored in the string bag Sanji was carrying that contained several strange things she couldn't make out from this distance.

"Luffy," Silk said at last, calling his attention away from the pair and back to herself. "You'll understand then that when I say this, its with the utmost respect that can be given from myself." Luffy watched her, no goofy grin but no look of complete incomprehension either. "Don't waste your whole life watching them from the sidelines."

"What?" Now he looked confused but there was a faint blush on his cheeks too.

"You know what I mean," she said archly, "at some point you need to go over there and make your feelings known before the chance is lost."

"Bu- I- What?" He stumbled a little over his words as he tried to come up with a counter to her argument and seemed to fail, instead, just looking over at the pair as Zolo slapped Sanji on the back and looked through the crowd for the little street café Luffy and Silk were sitting in. Luckily he spotted it easily and moved through the crowd.

Luffy was taking another drink from Silks tall glass when Zolo rejoined them and he earned a scowl from the swordsman for doing so. "Luffy, why don't you just buy your own?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Its alright," reassured Silk, "its a fruit juice I've never tried before and I don't really like it so I let Luffy finish it off for me." Zolo seemed to relax a little and moved to take a seat with them at the table as Luffy put the empty glass down now.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Said Silk now, sitting up and closing the book in her lap. "I need to let everyone know that I've got to go soon."

"What?" Asked both Luffy and Zolo. "Why?"

"I've got things I need to do," she shrugged and seemed to leave it at that. "But, now we're friends -I'd like to hope- I'll come visit you when I've got time to spare."

"But we're on the Grand Line," whined Luffy, "its not that easy here."

Silk just laughed and patted him on the arm, "Oh Luffy, I'll be able to find **you** from anywhere in this world!"

"When do you have to go?" Asked Zolo looking a little unsure of himself now, something bothering him at the back of his mind.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh oh!" Said Luffy suddenly, bouncing in his seat a little, "so we can have a party for you before we leave then?"

"Um... if you want to." Replied Silk, a little embarrassed Zolo was glad to note even as worry swirled in his gut. How the hell would he cope without Silk there to egg him on? Until that moment he hadn't even realized he'd been relying on Silk at all, let alone as much as he really was! He'd just have to turn to the next best thing on the ship, the power of Robin and Nami.

Even as Zolo worried about all this, Luffy was bouncing in his seat and talking almost non-stop about what they would do tonight and all the food that was going to be served. "You guys head back to the ship when your ready," he said suddenly, standing up and grabbing his hat, "I'm going to go find the others and let everyone know!"

"Alright I guess," smiled Silk awkwardly.

"Oi!" Said Zolo before Luffy had taken two steps. The rubber man turned to look at them over his shoulder, "Sanji said he was heading towards the fish market."

"Oh, thanks Zolo!" And with a smile and wave, Luffy disappeared into the crowd.

Zolo continued to watch the straw hat move through the crowd until he turned a corner and was gone from view, Silk meanwhile was watching him. "Will you be alright once I'm gone?" She asked Zolo, almost reading his mind it seemed and making the green haired man jump slightly in his seat.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine." He said stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest.

"So your not going to loose your nerve once you don't have me bugging you every ten minutes?" She asked sceptically, one eyebrow raising as she pinned the man in his seat with an intense stare.

"Yes! I'll be just fine!" Zolo almost shouted, not caring that due to Luffy most of the surrounding tables were watching them anyway.

"Getting both of them?" Silk asked with a sly smile now. Now Zolo went quiet a moment and he looked quickly in the direction Luffy had left by and then back at Silk then he sighed and leaned back in his seat a moment.

"You've not actually known who I liked, its been mostly guess work right?" He asked in a deflated tone, most of his anxiety fading as he realised how much of what had happened had really been him. She'd just opened the flood barriers and let loose everything he'd spent years learning to lock away.

Silk just smiled and gave an enigmatic shrug, not saying that if she so choose she could look so closely at Zolo's heart and mind that she'd known everything about him, every small detail of his life, every memory, every flutter of his heart, every dream and nightmare. She never looked past the shadows and shades that followed everyone in her eyes, she didn't dare unless it was desperate! You could loose yourself in someone else's life and never come back the same; admittedly you never really did after you'd seen someone's life through there eyes.

"So Sanji **and** Luffy eh?" She just said after a few moments. Zolo said nothing this time, he just gave her a look that spoke for him, 'yes, and?' It said.

"I could work out the Sanji part, but you've been closer to Luffy for longer," Silk said now, leaning forwards on the table a little more in her eagerness to talk, Zolo assumed it was a woman thing, he'd seen many others do it when on a subject like this. "You've known for a while you had feelings about him, why haven't you made a move?"

"Why haven't I?" Asked Zolo a little shocked, "have you met our Captain at all? He has his good moments but mostly he's a lovable idiot that has little idea what he's doing!"

"Do you really think that?" Asked Silk now in an odd tone, once again changing the direction and style of the conversation so fast Zolo was nearly stumbling in his effort to keep up with her.

"Of course, it's just Luffy."

"So he doesn't ever seem to be flirting with you then?"

"I guess someone else could say that," said Zolo in almost desperation, "but I doubt Luffy would see if that way even if you tried to point it out to him."

"Now are you definatly sure about **that** one?" Pointed out Silk in that same odd tone and making Zolo hesitate, "are you sure your not just blanketing **everything** Luffy does with 'he doesn't understand what he's doing'?"

"But... The guy... He..." Zolo stopped and sat there looking at Silk in a confused way. "Look, even if Luffy **was** somehow interested, it just seems so wrong. Its not like he really tries to be sexy or anything, there are times when he is but, I don't think the guy knows anything about sending the right signals."

"Ah..." Said Silk with a wince, resisting the urge to flick her eyes up to the rooftop Luffy was currently using to eves drop on the conversation. "But looking back, you do think he's been flirting with you?"

Zolo lapsed into silence, brows furrowed a little as he thought back on the last few weeks and then the last few months with a different perspective. After five minutes Zolo just nodded and shrugged to himself, "I guess... but... maybe if he just gave a more obvious sign? I'm not good at subtle."

"Yeah," dead panned Silk, "its a common trait on that ship. The only ones good at it seem to be the women."

"Anyway, there's still Sanji to think about," muttered Zolo, one hand running through his short hair. "I don't think I could have one without wanting the other any less. It wouldn't be fair on either of them and I have no idea how you'd make a triple work, I'm still lost at the idea of a couple."

"Then why not just let them know and leave it up to them?" Asked Silk with a gentle smile, that same odd tone, while in her mind she was concentrating hard on the Lines of Fate.

* * *

><p>need me to clarify anything for you all so far? :) I'll explain Silk properly if you'd like. ^_^<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The party was the usual loud rowdy affair the Straw Hat Pirates hat. They'd moved from the harbour and further down the coast to a small beach that no one lived near under the strict orders of Nami; they still sailed close enough to the island so that her Log Pose wouldn't get confused and they'd have to wait longer for it to reset.

A large bonfire was burning with everyone dancing around it bar Robin who didn't do that sort of thing -instead, revealing a talent for playing simple music on a drum, guitar and fiddle- and Zolo, because since he'd spoken with Silk earlier he'd started to have a nip of grog to help steady his nerve. Now his nerves were so steady the swordsman was having a little trouble keeping his balance, but not wanting to loose face in front of his Nakama, he's decided to stay glued to his comfy spot on the beach.

But it wasn't long before Zolo felt the urge to relieve himself with the added problem of one of his legs going to sleep. With so many around laughing and joking so loudly, Zolo felt safe to sneak off to stretch his cramped leg before going up the gangplank back on board to use the toilet there. In the old days before Luffy -or even when they were still a newly formed crew- he had little complaint about just finding somewhere out of the way and taking a leak there. This habit had been quickly and quietly curtailed due to the heightened risk of getting attacked -or lost- and so on since he'd met Luffy. Now it was just easier to use the ship toilet.

Coming back down the gangplank, he was struck with a sudden urge to get a little fresh air and he figured that so long as he stuck to the shore line, exactly where the sea and sand met, he wouldn't get lost. He needed to clear his head and do some thinking in any case, his mind was crammed with one to many thoughts but all the spin-offs coming from them were giving him a headache. That could have been due to the large amount of grog he'd drank in the last six hours alone...

Kicking a stone as he walked along, sword-less and thinking, he came round a small bend in the beech and stopped in his tracks. The night was another calm, if slightly chilly night, with a large bright moon shining down. It was one of the reasons why Luffy had insisted -like he always didn't?- on a bonfire, it would keep everyone warm.

Sanji was sat on a rock having a quiet smoke and looking out to sea, the moonlight shining off his blond hair and bleaching all the colour out of it, making it look almost white. His black suit in contrast to his pale skin, he looked like a smartly dressed ghost. Swallowing hard, Zolo just watched as Sanji took another pull on the cigarette and blew out the smoke a moment later, slowly and almost sensually the swordsman's thought.

For Sanji, the fact he was being watched was lost on him, his mind was as busy as it had ever been. Thinking hard on how Zolo had acted the other night and since then, polite, with a smile for him even if it did come across as it little shy on the odd occasion.

For example, Zolo had been rummaging for in the fridge for something Chopper had cooling in there and had been unable to find it. Probably because he really had no idea what he was looking for, he'd just been walking past when Chopper had spotted him and called out for him to get something. The little reindeer was busy working on a new medicine that needed all his concentration and couldn't get it himself, and it was no bother to Zolo it seemed. Normally on discovering someone other than a woman going through his fridge, Sanji would have hit the roof but when Zolo stood up and looked a little guilty, the cook reined in his anger before it could show and walked over.

"What are you looking for?" He'd asked as calmly as able to. It was easy to tell when Zolo was lying, he just wasn't any good at it, when he got something wrong was different however, because being an idiot, it made him honest. Like Luffy.

"Chopper said there was something in here for him and I'd know it when I saw it." He explained a little awkwardly, one hand on the fridge door, the other scratching nervously at his head. "But I have no clue." Then he'd smiled shyly at him and took a step back for Sanji to have a look instead. Item found and giving to the green haired idiot, Zolo had nodded to himself and then walked towards the door, holding the glass beaker carefully. But as he reached the door he stopped and looked back over at the cook and smiled again in that nervous-shy-smirk kind of way and thanked him.

Sanji just couldn't figure it out! It made him feel... good? Shy? Surprised? He had no idea, any or all of the above? Or more? Turning his head at the sound of a small splash out of sync with the waves he realised Zolo was walking over the beech towards him, head down, hands in his pockets and with no swords. He seemed as deep in thought as Sanji had been, and he wandered why he got lost so easily? Ignoring him, Sanji made a mental note to go find Zolo if he didn't come back to the bonfire in an hour. When Zolo then stopped and just stood there watching Sanji in shock, thinking he'd not been noticed yet, Sanji continued to ignore him, blowing out smoke slowly instead.

After nearly five minutes of being watched he turned his head and looked at the swordsman, not saying anything, just watching him from his seat on a rock, his back to a larger rock. Zolo shifted as Sanji looked at him at last, and the cook could see his Adam's apple bob even at this distance in the moonlight.

Without anything being said still, Zolo began to walk forwards again, his boots splashing lightly in the tiny waves lapping the sand. Sanji slipped from his rock as Zolo drew within steps of the cook, Sanji smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth, "hey moss head, you know you'll get lost if you walk any further." It was was said in a light joking tone but Zolo didn't stop walking he came closer, causing Sanji to take steps backwards. He wouldn't ever normally back down to the swordsman but he was making an effort to continue the casual friendship that had sprung up between them both. But as his back came up against the cliff face Sanji felt the sharp kick of fear and adrenaline, he raised his hands between them, "hey Zolo? What's-"

Zolo grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Sanji's head in one smooth swift movement, pressing his broad muscular body against Sanji's thinner, wiry frame. Lips pressed against his and Sanji began to panic in a way he'd never known! Zolo lips moved on his own and for a small moment Sanji felt himself responding as heat began to stir inside him, it was instantly doused as Zolo slipped a leg in between Sanjis own. As lips moved now to Sanji's neck, his voice finally free Sanji bit back the groan as teeth worked on his skin and managed to stutter out, "Z-Zolo... St-stop! N-n-no...!"

Zolo froze in his actions and took a step back so quickly, letting go of Sanji so suddenly that the cook slid to the ground and landed on his bum, rubbing at his slightly sore wrists. Worse, he realised as he looked up, he could clearly see Zolo's face in the moonlight. It was one of pure shock at what he'd been doing, but there was a heavy portion of guilt there too and he fled back in the direction of the party, leaving Sanji there to work out what the hell had just happened and try to hide the fact he had been more deeply aroused in those few moments then he ever had in his life.

It took Sanji another ten minutes of washing his face with a few handfuls of cold sea water to calm down and cool off before he returned to the group. The dancing and singing was still going on with Luffy in the lead followed closely by Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Nami and Silk; around and around the fire they danced while Robin played some kind of music on a drum and a simple pipe now. Zolo was drinking even harder than he had been before, almost refusing to look in Sanji's direction with the guilt was pouring off of him in waves and Sanji felt a smirk danced across his face.

Zolo had practically declared his affection towards him right? Thought Sanji as he quickly moved over to the small fire pit he'd been using. He'd left some meat to slow cook, it was ready, slipping it onto a plate as his mind worked on this new event in his often event-filled life. Even though he planned to kick the moss head so hard in the nuts they'd be trying to come out of his ears, the pirate part of him was flattered! Zolo had stopped when he'd told him to, had looked -still did look- so full of guilt that he'd ran away, point of fact, Zolo never ran away, even when he really should. You had to knock him down and make him stay down for it to work.

So, with knowledge in hand, it was Sanji's turn to take point even as part of his mind wandered idly why Zolo was interested in him? He'd always pegged the idiot first mate to make a move on the idiot captain?

With the food plated and finished, Sanji grabbed the bottle of hard liqueur he'd been using to cook with, downed half of it and jumped into the dance, placing himself between Usopp and Luffy -who shouted even louder, somehow, in joy. Twirling and shaking his ass had never been so much fun, Sanji realised, as every time they moved past Robin and Zolo he locked eyes with the man, enjoying watching him squirm. The fact that Sanji hadn't run back and kicked him in the head was probably confusing Zolo, added with the wicked grin Sanji had shot his way between drinking the liqueur and jumping in the dance...


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was a delicate one for all but Silk and Luffy, even Robin was felling queasy having worked her way through four bottles of wine by herself, even if it had been practically impossible to tell. Luffy it seemed, hadn't been drinking despite the way he'd been acting, he was just easily influenced by the atmosphere around him Silk was told by Nami -who'd been sipping carefully from a cup of water with a bucket discreetly at her feet just in case.

Once the hangovers were shaken off enough for the crew to make it on deck with out whimpering in pain at the sun in their eyes making their heads throb, Luffy called everyone around. "Silk's got to go soon but she said she wants to speak to all of us now before she goes." He explained as everyone sat or stood on the top deck, near the tangerines and flowers.

"Yeah, all of you, but one at a time." Said Silk from where she stood, rolling her eyes at Luffy's typical ignorance at what she's really said.

"Close enough," shrugged Luffy with a smile.

"Okay," said Silk, taking centre stage now, "I do not carry money and I've only been able to be a little help since I've been on this ship. So, as a sign of my gratitude, I'm going to give you a gift." She paused to let this sink in a moment, watching as the hangovers were almost visibly disappearing as the crew perked up, curiosity and confusion in equal parts filled there faces. "One of my talents is to be able to look into the past, and to look in to the future, along with peoples hearts and peoples dreams." She paused again as this too sank in, wonder and shock covering peoples faces.

"Seriously?" Asked Usopp, his eyes so large they seemed in danger of falling out of his skull.

"With the past, I can see anything that has happened." Nodded Silk with absolute certainty, "with the future, I am only able to look at the Lines of Fate and try to determine what may happen based on-" She paused at the confused expressions and just smiled, "I can get real damned close but there's no guarantees. I cannot answer everything, I don't know what the meaning of life is or anything like that. So, I've got about two hours before I'm due to leave this place, I'll give you all an hour to think things over before I start answering any questions." The crew were silent in shock, minds seemed to be working in over drive for a moment, Silk just smiled "I'll be meditating in the aquarium room, I'll see the first of you in one hour."

With those words, Silk calmly walked to the steps and descended out of sight, the sound of a door opening and closing was heard before everyone seemed to remember how to breath. "Is she serious?" Asked Nami looking around until her eyes eventually fell on Robin. The dark haired woman was looking more shell shocked then the rest, she of course understood what Silk was, how much of a gift this truly was to everyone.

Silk is a Child of Fate, Robins mind whirled, she can see the Lines of Fate around us the same way I can see the clouds in the sky! She can read the emotions and thoughts of a person like an open book, she travels dimensions doing the bidding of the Lord of Fate and the Lady of Luck, she was one of many and they has as many names as members. Omens, Fates, Oracles, Spirits, Ghosts, Children of Fate, Spirit Guides, every culture had some reference to them, wither it was accurate or heavily mixed with legend.

"Yes." Said Robin at last, with only a faint tremble in her voice "she can do everything she just said and much more." Everyone looked over to her, at her paled face and trembling voice and then at the floor beneath their feet where Silk was resting in the room below. "I've heard of her kind but, they were only ever legend. Think **very** carefully on what you want to know."

The crew split up, silence settled over the group almost without them realizing it as everyone started to think about what they wanted to know, some even made guesses at what the others might want to know.

Through all of this, Zolo was sitting with his swords resting against his shoulder, his back leaning against the side of the ship. He'd been the first to wake up and he'd been curled up asleep in the large pile that had been made of everyone. Someone had thrown a few blankets around but generally everyone was piled together with arms and legs overlapping people, part of him found it unusually comforting and he'd left it at that and went back to sleep. After that, he'd been the last to wake up and make a move, this didn't mean he hadn't heard things, like Nami emptying the entire contents of her stomach into the sea, or sweet innocent Chopper swearing as viciously as the best of them.

But once he'd been able to move without wanting to throw up, and he felt like his head wasn't going to explode with every step -he'd really drank more than he had in a very very long time- his mind had instantly started to worry on the problem of Sanji, his eyes flicking over to look at him every now and then. Worse still, he'd find himself staring at Luffy whenever Sanji wasn't around, with the young idiot sometimes looking back over at him with a confused expression.

But moreover he was worrying about Sanji and why he'd not done anything yet, it wasn't like he hadn't been moaning but when he'd said to stop, but he'd panicked and realized what he'd been doing, what he might have carried on to do. Why hadn't Sanji kicked his ass yet? Or said anything to him at all? Was he just too hungover still to be bothered to kick his ass?

Sanji wasn't actually hung over and had retired to his kitchen to idly cook while his mind thought, his hands moving by their own accord to make small titbits for delicate stomachs. He'd not in-fact drank more than the one bottle of liqueur, he'd drank it carefully but looked to be swigging it every time because he'd been having fun. He'd thought long and hard about Zolo after he'd woken up to find everyone asleep still, a habit he'd probably never get out of.

If he was honest to himself, he had never had any personal preference for women over men, it was also not really his style to fawn over a dude the same way he would over a woman. It was kind of demeaning on both sides and rarely went down well. But it was also rare to come across a guy that was truly attractive, they were either good looking and stupid or attractive but had a personality that would drive even Robin to anger. He'd rarely come across someone both appealing to the eyes and decent enough that he didn't get bored or fed up with them after two weeks.

But as he'd thought, his mind had also wandered over to the subject of Luffy. He was another one that he'd found sometimes thinking about when his mind was on the subject, usually when he was on watch and the night was long. When everyone was asleep, he'd think about what it would be like to be with one of them as more than shipmates.

Chopper was off his list, he was still too young and an animal, Usopp was out,; he was too annoying but also too much like a little brother. Franky was... no. Simply put. No.

Maybe it was just his over active libido that had made him start to consider his Nakama as potential partners but his mind had often thought over Zolo and Luffy. But then again, in the middle of the night his mind would often leave out little details, like the fact that Zolo was an argumentative shit and Luffy was an adorable but almost intolerable idiot. It just wasn't manly to fawn over them like he did Nami and Robin, they'd either be completely confused by it or completely put off and where was the fun in that? Having his ass kicked because he told someone how nice he thought they looked while working out was not a good survival method.

And now this idea of a question? His mind instantly jumped to asking Silk if Zolo was serious or just looking for relief but even after a week, he'd know Silk well enough to predict **that** answer. She'd just tell him to ask Zolo that and not waste her time. So, maybe he'd ask about the All Blue?

Silk meanwhile was sitting down, her eyes on the pretty display of fish swimming idly back and forth while her mind stretched and she concentrated on her different abilities and skills, opening her senses as wide as they would go for a few minutes before relaxing them again before she gave herself a migraine. The minutes ticked by as she relaxed and wandered what everyone would ask her, she could have made a few guesses but they might have been completely wrong and then she'd just feel embarrassed at herself.

It was one of the lessons taught to her when she'd first become a Child of Fate, it was kind of a thought exercise and story all in one. A person -for reasons unexplained- is given one wish, they can have anything they want in the world and most of the time they will think about it seriously and you'll get a semi-serious answer from them. Then you say to this person, actually, it was three wishes, what would you like? This time, there will be a little less time for thought and the answers will be slightly more self-centred, with the person thinking only of themselves and their life, maybe the people in it too. But the moral is usually, you can't guess about a person because no matter how well you know them, you are not them. Also, you can learn a lot from what a person's one wish and three wishes are, try it some time.

As the one hour mark was a minute away, Silk smiled and hoped they would understand the gift she was giving them.


	14. Chapter 14

As the one hour mark was a minute away, Silk smiled and hoped they would understand the gift she was giving them. Franky was the first in the door, looking slightly sheepish which was unusual for the robust loud man, if he'd been in the habit of wearing a hat, Silk felt it would have been being fiddled with at that moment. The tall cyborg came in and sat in a seat opposite the small slight woman, she smiled, "relax Franky, I'm not gonna bite or anything." He smiled a little and took a steady breath.

"One question?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Within reason, yeah."

"Okay..."

Franky was only with her for five minutes, his question was extremely simple and straight forward but it seemed to have lifted a weight off of his shoulders and he left quietly but with a smile. He headed straight out of the room and down to his work room, no one stopped him and no one said a word if he seemed subdued for the rest of the day.

Usopp came next, he was calm and cheerful as he sat down opposite Silk, "I know what I want to know, but I'm not sure how much you'll tell me."

"Ask, its not like its set in stone or anything." Silk smiled sweetly.

"I want to know how my friends back home are doing?"

After Usopp Nami was the next to wander in, looking as sheepish as Franky had, an unusual fact for the normally confident and in control Navigator. It wasn't unknown, but she to keep control because everyone would be lost without her. She sat next to Silk and bit her lip a little as she worried over her question, Silk stayed silent and waited while trying to empathically work out what was bothering the orange haired woman.

"I don't want you to think badly of me when I ask this," said Nami nervously, "but, I want to know if I'll ever find true love?"

Silk stared in shock for a moment, completely not expecting this question, and mentally berating herself for trying to guess. Nami interpreted Silks shock as something else and hurried to explain herself before Silk silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"Its not that I don't love everyone on the crew but-"

"Its not the same." Shrugged Silk, "I mean, having Nakama compared to a true love, a companion for the soul."

Nami relaxed at last and nodded, a smile coming to her face, "that's right. I like Sanji's affection but I think its not really real, its like a hobby or something for him these days." Silk just smiled her mysterious smile that gave nothing away and hinted at everything, shifting in her seat and looking at the fish tank around them.

"Just give me a few moments to concentrate then," she explained and slipped into an almost trance like state. Nami watched her carefully, remaining quiet as Silk seemed to stop moving, almost stop breathing as she stared at the fish swimming backwards and forwards in the tank. Worry slowly began to seep into her mind once more as Silk seemed to take longer and longer, the others had been fairly quick she thought. Is my life really going to be that hard?

Silk took a deep breath suddenly and started to move again, shaking her head a little and turning to look at Nami, a careful calculating look in her eyes. Nami began to worry even more, but Silk held up a hand and smiled a little again.

"Relax please, your starting to make even me nervous," she reassured, giving Nami a few moments before continuing. "Now, you will come across a chance to find love, true love. But, I cannot tell you when, where or who. All I can tell you is that you must be prepared to trust, to take a chance and open your heart to someone who asks for it."

"Really?" Nami's face brightened considerably, her smile growing larger until she frowned suddenly, "wait, the chance? So its not for certain?"

Silk shook her head, "nothing is for certain Nami, its one of the fundamental laws of my job. But, there are many chances, in the many possible futures for you to meet a true love." She grasped Nami's shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring way, "it'll come down to you in the end, wither or not you make that link or not but you have many chances for love. Be strong."

"You can't give me any more than that?" There was disappointment in her tone but as Silk shook her head, Nami thought about what she had heard a bit more, her calculating mind turning it over and over. Finally she smiled and nodded, saying nothing more as she stood up and left.

It was a few minutes before Sanji saunter into the room, cigarette trailing smoke behind him, hands in pockets casually. Silk read the defensive body language but she pegged as it as a defence for what had happened last night, as a warning to Zolo that now was not the time to talk to him yet.

Sanji didn't sit down, he leaned against the table and blew out a smoke ring, silent for a moment before asking to the air in front of him, "you can really answer anything I ask?"

Silk, who'd been silent and passive until that point smiled once more, "yes. Within reason remember."

"Okay," Sanji nodded and turned, leaning back on his hands as he looked down at Silk. "I want to know, if any point in our journey, will we ever face the possibility of starvation?"

Once again Silk was shocked by the question but as she looked into his steady gaze, she nodded and answered, "let me check." Turning once more to gaze at the watery light coming from the tank around them, Sanji was as quiet as Nami had been, smoking his cigarette as calmly as ever.

Silk breathed deeply again and shifted in her seat, looking up at the blond, "there are times when it will be close." She answered, "you are a good cook and quartermaster, smart when it comes to food. No one will ever starve to death while you are part of this crew. But, do not take that as a blessing, be ever vigilant."

"I know about vigilance," smiled Sanji, blowing a smoke ring and laughing. "I've gotten pretty good at keep Luffy and his hunger at bay now. Thanks Silk, that's made me feel a whole lot better." He hopped off the table and started to walk towards the door, but stopped before leaving and walked back, there was a hungry look in Silk's expression.

"You want to know why I haven't asked anything about Zolo?"

"Am I that obvious?" Asked Silk with an almost leering smile.

Sanji laughed at that and shifted, "I could feel you watching me that's all... just like that night Zolo insisted we go out for a drink to make up for all the fighting between us two." Silk's expression didn't change from a leering smile, encouraging Sanji to continue. "Seems to me that Zolo wouldn't have asked something like that without someone else pushing him to do so. Only problem is, he's an idiot and now your going, he's going to have no what he's doing and is probably gonna settle for just friendship."

Silk just blinked slowly and shifted position, "and what are **you** going to do about **that?**" Sanji didn't answer now but it was his turn to smile as he blew out smoke, considering his answer.

"Probably make his life hell for a little while before giving in." Silk rolled her eyes but chuckled despite herself, Sanji just shrugged, "what else am I supposed to do? Part of the fun is the chase."

Once again Sanji was walking towards the door when Silk spoke up this time, stopping him. "Some free advice Sanji, watch who is watching you. Particularly when your with your partner. There will be no animosity but keep your eyes open for what else is there."

Sanji turned around quickly, his mouth open to ask but Silk shook her head and held up a hand, "I've said too much so just go. Tell no one what I told you just then." The blond nodded, closing his mouth and slowly turning back around, a pensive look on his face as he left at last.

Chopper had been waiting in the hall, reading a book with the determined look that tried to tell anyone passing by -or just happening to be leaving the room- that he hadn't been listening in, or even trying but was in fact, just waiting his turn. Sanji sighed and patted Chopper on the top of his hat as he passed, "your turn." He said, trailing smoke behind him.

Silk welcomed the little reindeer in and patted the seat next to her. He obliged and hopped up, putting his book on the table before turning to look at Silk, "my question is, how can I become a better doctor?" Determined little eyes started into calm empty black ones.

"That is the first time anyone has asked me anything like that," she said at last, watched Choppers emotions as worry and panic fluttered quickly though him before his determination resolved and he remained firm once more. "Alright," nodded Silk softening a little now, "here's a rough guide..."

Zolo wandered in, a little surprised to see Chopper leaving while making notes on a piece of paper, muttering quietly to himself and closing door behind himself, leaving the swordsman looking at the door. Silk coughed politely and Zolo turned back to her, looking a little less pleased with the situation and sitting down roughly on the seat opposite Silk.

Silence filled the room, the only sounds being the odd creak from the ship and the occasional watery noise from the large fish tank around them. Finally, Silk broke the silence, "do you have a question or should I try and read you mind?"

"You can read minds?"

"No, was that your question?"

"No. I'm just not sure what to ask."

"Too many questions?"

"Yeah and its all because of you."

"And you know the answer to most of them will probably be either wait and see or ask someone else right?"

"Right again," and now a small smile appeared on Zolo's lips. "So instead, I think I'll ask this one..." He paused to take a breath, seeming to steady his resolve, "if you had never told me what you did that night, would I have discovered how I felt on my own?"

"Hmm, good question. I'm surprised once more by the tenacious attitude this crew has." Smiled Silk, seeming like she was enjoying the challenge before her and this one was a challenge. "You'll have to give me some time to try and read this one, I honestly don't know."

"Whatever, take your time if you need to." Shrugged Zolo and he took turned his head to look at the fishes as Silk did, except she slipped once more into that trance like state while Zolo fought off his hourly urge to nap whenever nothing exciting or interesting was happening.

Silk was silent and still for a relatively short period of time compared to before and shifted in her seat only moments after looking towards the water. A puzzled frown on her face, "its confusing to say." She replied at last, "I think in part you already were aware of your feelings, that's how I picked up on them but I think it was going to take you another few months before they became truly apparent to yourself. I'm not sure how or why, its a lost thread now, I've got nothing to follow."

"Because you changed things?" It was more of a statement then a question but Zolo wasn't sure enough to come right out with it. "Are you allowed to do something like that?"

"Zolo, people change things all the time!" Scoffed Silk and folded her arms over her chest, "its human nature, my job is mostly just tweaking things, making sure stuff does happen or fixing what should have happened."

"What are you?" Asked Zolo quietly, frowning as if he could work it out by staring.

Silk chuckled and shook her head, "one question my friend. You asked yours."

"Fine, whatever." Zolo sighed and stood up, about to stamp to the door but he didn't move past standing up. After a moment, he said to the room in general, "thanks though... I'm glad you told me." Then he did stomp out the room.

Robin finally entered, her dark eyes as full of questions as Zolo's had been. She sat quietly in front of Silk, her hands folded together on the table in front of her, until she at last asked her own question. "If I stay with the Straw Hats, will I be able to discover what I want to know about the Lost History?"

"That's a very direct question." Answered Silk, "in return, I will ask you, if I say no, will you still stay with Luffy and this crew?"

"That's not something I can answer at this time." Countered Robin calmly.

"Then the same goes for your question." Replied Silk.

The two fell silent, looking once more from one to the other until Robin broke that silence, "you know my past, you know what I have lost and given up in order to find what I seek."

"Yes." Nodded Silk, "I know everything because you told me, you didn't lie or leave out anything, I checked."

"Then why did you want me to tell you if you could just look?" Here Robin seemed a little hurt.

"Because it was for my symbiont, it cannot see what I see, so it learns through my experiences." Explained Silk, "but it was good for you, to remember and reconfirm yourself."

"Then answer my question please." The words came out a little firmly, like the ever calm and amused Robin was loosing her patients.

"Well its obvious," shrugged Silk, "that boy is going places and along those places you should be able to find what it is that you are looking for." Robin visibly seemed to relax until Silk spoke again, "except you must realize that some of those things will be even harder to find than Skypiea was."

Robin sighed but smiled afterwards, "so long as I know there was a chance, we could always try and go back."

"Good luck."

Twenty minuets later found Silk wandering up to the lions head where Luffy was sat, looking out at the town and the island it was on. It was a quiet little spring island going through its summer period and so very much like his old home town that Silk wandered idly if the straw hat was homesick.

"You haven't come to see me and my time is almost up." She said flying up and around so she could sit next to him almost without risking falling off.

"Sorry," he said in a distracted tone, "but I don't have anything I want to ask you."

Silk was silent for a moment before laughter slowly bubbled out of her, making Luffy look at her at last and smile. She laughed and laughed for a while until at last, she shook her head and leaned against him, smiling.

"Thank you Luffy, for rescuing me from the sea, for bringing me back to full health and strength, for taking me in and trying to treat me as one of your crew," she paused and shifted, flying off of the lions head and around to look him directly in the eye. "Its a lonely life being what I am, we are not able to bring friends with us and our friendship's are very brief considering the length of our lives. I shall make you the same promise I made to the last man named D that I spoke to directly... I promise to always remember you, and if your legend seems to be fading from the hearts of man, I will return and once more spread word of your life, your accomplishments and your **dreams!"**

"Now I do have a question," smiled Luffy, that strange smile he wore before doing something dangerous or amazing -or both. "Who was that?"

Silk laughed, "a man named Gol. D. Roger of course you idiot!"

"But then that means-" began Luffy, seeming a little annoyed but Silk waved her hands to stop him talking.

"No no, I said nothing about if you succeed or not. Weather you achieve your goal or not, I will still remember you is what I have said!" But that strange enigmatic look was on her face again, "you are both amazing men Luffy! Good luck everyone!"

With that simple cry Silk flew a loop in the air and then up into the sky, climbing higher and higher until her thin pale form was lost to the white clouds above them. No one saw the few stray tears falling from the sky to be swallowed by the great sea. Luffy, watched for a while afterwards, a smile on his face until two people approached from behind, and a voice asked, "so Luffy, when do you want to leave port and carry on?"

"We're all ready and waiting to leave."

Laughter escaped from Luffy's throat as he seemed to shake with eagerness, turning around and jumping into the air he cried out, "lets go right away! I wanna continue on, on the Grand Line! Woo hoo!"


	15. Chapter 15

Zolo was busy thinking. It didn't seem this way to the casual observer -either Sanji or Luffy- instead he just seemed to be spending more time lounging around but awake instead of asleep, staring up at the clouds. Currently he was lounging outside the women's rooms, not for any particularly reason other than there was space and it wasn't going to get run over by Luffy while his mind tried to work out his current problem still. Sanji still hadn't said anything to him but now he seemed to be avoiding be alone with him, despite the smiles and strange looks.

Getting up and stretching his back out again, hearing the click before relaxing and sighing, he walked down the stairs to the grass deck, only managing to get to the bottom step before something interrupted his thoughts and progress.

A hand shot from across the boat and grabbed hold of the banister next to Zolo making him blink a moment before looking up in time to hear the loud 'Gum-Gum' that preceded Luffy doing almost anything. Idly he realized that Luffy must have been doing something to annoy Usopp as he was shouting loudly at there Captain and telling him to get lost before he broke something else, the hand on the banister was proof he was going away. Straight into Zolo it seemed.

"Look out! Heh heh!"

"Oh crap-"

SLAM.

"Ow." Groaned Zolo, managing to lift himself up enough to look at the gangly handful that was laughing in his lap right then. Luffy was too busy laughing, either at whatever he'd done to annoy Usopp or at his landing on Zolo, or both.

"Nice catch Zolo," smiled Luffy, shifting so that he was sitting up a little more in Zolo's lap rather than being sprawled across it. Zolo meanwhile was trying to keep as still as possible, swallowing hard in unaccustomed nervousness.

"Yeah, thanks, now get off me." Grunted Zolo, the steps pressing into his back painfully now but he made no move to throw him off, normally Luffy would land, laugh his box off for a while and then get up and dash off to do something else. This time however, he stayed, still partly sprawled but holding himself up a little with one arm.

"Nah, this is actually really comfortable." That large smile again and Luffy flopped down again, one elbow catching Zolo in the stomach and causing him to wince in discomfort.

"Uh! Get off me Luffy." He growled now, anger starting to flood in. It was brought on by the panic that anyone could come out and see the two of them almost cuddling on the steps to the main deck.

"Why?" Asked Luffy, sitting up again and causing Zolo to grind his teeth as the idiot fidgeted, seeming oblivious to the fact he was also sitting directly on top of Zolo's groin. "You never cared before?"

"Yeah, because most the time I'm asleep when you'd sneak in and lay all over me." Growled the swordsman in response, while part of his mind waved a flag and a conversation from a few days ago now came to mind.

"_Of course, it's just Luffy."_

"_So he doesn't ever seem to be flirting with you then?"_

"_I guess someone else could say that, but I doubt Luffy would see if that way even if you tried to point it out to him."_

"_Now are you defiantly sure about **that** one?"_

Who had he been talking to? He couldn't remember now, who he'd been talking to but the annoying gap in his memory didn't seem to bother him for some reason. Whoever it had been, they'd only been trying to help him but why would he talking to them about liking Luffy? Was he drunk at the time?

Dismissing these thoughts as quickly as they'd come, Zolo just watched in mounting anger and embarrassment as Luffy shifted once, then twice and seemed to go limp and start to snore. That was it, the steps were getting really uncomfortable now.

"Get off me you idiot!" He shouted, standing up but stopping Luffy rolling to the floor by picking him up by the front of his red top, lifting him easily off of the floor. Luffy just grinned that same idiot grin and started to move to get away but, still holding him off of the floor, Zolo turned and walked into the Aquarium bar. A quick scan to see it was empty, Zolo shut the door and put the now confused Luffy down in front of him.

"What are you doing Zolo?"

"Look, Luffy. I need to explain a few things okay?" Said Zolo awkwardly, wishing once again that he'd tried to learn something **other** than just Three-Sword Style as he'd grown up. Luffy folded his arms, tilted his head to the side but nodded.

"Its just... I mean..." Began Zolo, starting to look pained as he stumbled and tried to find the words. "Okay, you know I'm loyal to you, I'll do anything to ask even if I don't agree with it."

"Yeah, that's why your my First Mate, the second in charge." Shrugged Luffy in one of his calmer moods now it seemed as he tried to understand whatever Zolo was failing to tell him.

"Well, I'm loyal because I like you, you impressed me the day we met but now I've found that I like you more than that. Do you understand?"

"Sure! I like you more than then too." Grinned Luffy slapping Zolo on the shoulder over and over, "we've come really far since then, done tones of stuff together!"

"No, not like that Luffy," said Zolo as he shifted away from the still slapping hand, he guessed it was supposed to be companionship Luffy was trying to display but he had a habit of forgetting his freaky strength. "What I mean is... I like my Nakama but with you, um, not you alone thought, err..."

Luffy was frowning as his mind tried to understand the stumbling attempts Zolo was making and the swordsman could see he was loosing the idiots attention. But now even the way Luffy looked confused he found attractive.

"Oh to hell with this!" He said, sounding annoyed with himself. Stepping forwards he grabbed Luffy's chin and tried to gently press his lips against the younger man's. The only failing in this was once those lips met Luffy went into over drive! He returned the kiss fully, wrapping his arms around Zolo's neck and pulling himself flush against his chest, one hand burying itself in his hair while Luffy nipped at his bottom lip playfully.

Once again panic filled Zolo's mind, it thankfully washed away the fast rising cloud of lust and he was able to finish the kiss and pull his head back before Luffy could lean in for more. "Woah! Hang on a minute!" He panted, hands trying to untangle and remove Luffy's arms around him.

Luffy looked confused again, "what? You kissed me, doesn't that mean you like me?"

The panic in Zolo's mind turned up a notch as he read the hurt creeping into Luffy's expression, "yes I like you Luffy." He said quickly, "but I like you too much to suddenly jump you like that. I'm not looking for relief, I... I really like you! But its not just you!"

Zolo managed to step back as Luffy let go entirely and just stood there looking at Zolo, too many emotions flitting through his mind to do more than look mildly confused and hurt. Zolo continued to speak quickly, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you, to tell you to stop jumping on me and sleeping on me and and..."

Once more at a loss for words the swordsman turned and fled the room, leaving Luffy to stand there, looking almost deflated as he looked at the floor. There was a faint tremble in his hands as they balled into fists and he tried to simply control his breathing. Foot steps moved across the wooden floor and a pair of black shoes appeared in Luffy's line of vision now, making him blink and look up, shocked to see Sanji standing there and smoking.

"Sanji how long have you been in here?"

"I was on the balcony," he waved the cigarette holding hand idly towards the door that led to the small balcony outside. "That moss headed idiot never checks things properly, even in the middle of a fight." Sanji shook his head and stepped forward, lifting Luffy's chin in his other hand and pressed his lips to Luffy's own.

This time Luffy was too shocked to little more than kiss back, his mind noticing that Sanji kissed differently than Zolo did. It was gentle and soft like silk but still as arousing as the fumbling hard kiss Zolo had pressed on him moments before. By the time the pair pulled away, Luffy's arms were around Sanji's back as the cook smoothly ran his fingers through Luffy's short black hair, his other arm holding the Captain close.

"If you'll have me too, I think we can both have the idiot swordsman." Said Sanji softly, confidently.

Luffy's expression went from mildly dazed to a large smug smile, "good. I don't want to have one without the other."

"You to?"


	16. Chapter 16

[Slight sexual content.]

"One-ninety-four."

"One-ninety-five."

"One-ninety-six."

Zolo was working out in the reinforced gym again, his mind was blissfully blank past the act of simply counting how many times he'd lifted the weights in his hands and the pair on his feet. Hitting two hundred, he put the weights down and moved to do strap two smaller but equally heavy weights to his feet before lifting himself up in a handstand. After a moment to stabilizing himself with the rocking of the ship, he moved to one hand and started to count again.

No thoughts, no desires, nothing past simple training.

Until Nami came up to use the telescope.

"So this is were you've been hiding all day," she said with a faint scowl. "I suppose its better than tripping over you all day."

Zolo ignored her, too busy counting in his head and keeping track, he'd already made it past two hundred, he was aiming for a light five hundred before he'd switch arms. Nami fussed around the telescope for a moment before she sighed and turned to open a window, the cool air coming in starting Zolo enough to comment.

"What'd you do that for?" He grumbled.

"Because frankly, it stinks in here." She said with a snippy tone, her eye once again glued to the telescope and a small pad of paper in her hand. Zolo meanwhile was a little shocked, stink? Sure, he was dripping with sweat but he worked out all the time and no one ever really said anything about it. But it seemed that Nami was in an increasing bad mood.

"Look, I need to get weather readings from all around the tower and your going to be in the way," she said one hand on her hip. "Your going to have to leave the training for today. Go have a bath!"

"What?" Said Zolo, stopping and getting to his feet -once he'd taken the weights off. "You can't tell me to get out just like that, I need to get stronger."

"Yeah, that's what you always say," sighed Nami, throwing a towel at the swordsman's bare muscled chest. "Now its time to take a break and have a nice hot bath."

"But-"

"Out!"

"Fine!" He snapped and moved to the ladder, climbing down and muttering constantly about evil witches and control freaks. People were dotted around here and there, doing whatever he supposed they did when the ship wasn't under attack or in the middle of a storm. Stopping by the men's room to grab some fresh clothes he headed towards the bathroom.

…

Sanji sighed happily as the hot water soaked into him. Not fighting with Zolo was causing him more stress and tension than actually fighting him had. He'd have to do something about the awkward situation that was between them, he mused while also wandering if he should have a cigarette. Robin had been the one to quietly tell him not to smoke in the bathroom, but he was wandering if he could get away with just the one for now.

The door opened suddenly and someone came walking in, shutting the door behind them and putting there things down before turning around. Sanji -who'd had his eyes shut in bliss till this point- opened his eyes when he heard the hesitant in draw of breath, and saw that Zolo was standing at the other side of the bathroom.

Sitting up and leaning on the side of the bathtub, Sanji threw him a cheesy smile, "what's up idiot, you gone shy all of a sudden?" He teased, knowing that it would probably do the trick of unfreezing him and causing him to shout instead.

This time Zolo just glared and turned back to the pile of things he'd brought, grabbing soap and a cloth before his hands moved to the haramaki around his waist. Sanji meanwhile was leaning against the side of the tub, arms folded on the side and head resting on his arms, just watching the show with the same expression of a cat watching a bird on a close branch.

The show was short lived -it lasted about seven seconds.

The door now burst open with Luffy shooting into the room and managing to remove all his clothes mid-leap to land in the rest of the tub, slopping a large amount of hot water onto the floor and earning scowls from both Zolo and Sanji. Resurfacing and smiling like an idiot, Luffy was instantly smacked upside the head by Sanji, "idiot! Nami and Robin both warned us all about letting water seep into the library below!"

"Yeah, but its a bathroom," smiled Luffy, coping Sanji and leaning on the side of the tub, "its supposed to be covered in water. Anyway, Franky fixed the door now."

While this was happening Zolo hadn't moved an inch, one hand still gripping his haramaki with soap and wash cloth in his spare hand. Swallowing hard, he gritted his teeth and counted to ten before once again he started to move, removing the large green sash and putting it on a shelf with his other clothes. He was managing to ignore whatever Sanji and Luffy were babbling about in the bathtub until a phrase caught his attention.

"Oh that's **so** much better Sanji," said Luffy with a faint sigh to his voice, "its so comfortable like that."

"You like it then?" Asked Sanji, causing Zolo to want to beat his head against something even as he was unable to stop himself from turning around to look. Sanji was once more relaxing and laying down but now Luffy was leaning against him, resting between the cooks legs and leaning back against his chest, eyes closed with a contented smile on his lips.

Zolo's mouth fell open as he felt himself instantly hardening in response, it didn't help the wicked sexy look that Sanji shot him before extending one hand out to him slowly.

The next moment, Zolo was diving into the sea. He hadn't even realised he'd moved out the room, down the ladder and out another door until he was spitting out salt water and beginning to swim forwards to keep up with the ship as she moved. He missed the curious looks out the window to the bathroom.

Luffy looked confused at Sanji, "why'd he run away?" He asked as he climbed back into the bathtub. Sanji sighed and shook his head, still looking out the window at the figure in the sea swimming strongly along with them, now being encouraged on by Franky and Robin.

After a few moments, Sanji too climbed back in the hot bath, his mind coming to some conclusions, "I think he hadn't thought much past telling us how he felt towards us," he said carefully, "despite the fact that **that** part was done with the usual 'Zolo delicacy'... I think he was expecting us to reject him so he didn't plan any further than that. You know he's practically useless at everything but sword fighting."

"Hmm, make sense I guess," shrugged Luffy before smiling and moving closer to Sanji, climbing into his lap almost as the blond looked towards the window in thought. "But, we're still here..." He said almost shyly before kissing Sanji gently on the lips.

Smiling into the kiss, Sanji slipped his arms around his captain and pulled him even closer, flush against his chest. Breaking it off and moving to kiss his way down Luffy's neck, Sanji murmured, "yes, we are both still here. How would you like to spend your time, Captain?" He kissed and nipped at Luffy's neck between each word until Luffy want panting in his lap, one hand around the cooks back the other slowly sliding its way down his chest to his waist.

Luffy groaned again as Sanji found a spot on his shoulder, nibbling and working it over with his tongue until Luffy shifted his hips forward and there erections final brush against each other, causing them both to shudder faintly. Now it was Luffy's turn to kiss Sanji again, briefly, before starting to work his way down the cooks neck, all the while slowly -ever so slowly- grinding his hips against Sanji's.

Biting his lips against the moan that wanted to escape, some part of Sanji noted that Luffy -while being a little clumsy- was pretty good at this, as the black haired boy kissed, nipped and licked at Sanji's neck. But the motion of their hips was slowly getting faster as they both started to come closer to reaching a climax.

"Hang on Luffy," grunted Sanji, his hands grabbing at Luffy's hips to stop him. Luffy looked confused for a moment, his mind now riddled with too much lust to really think straight. "Not in the bath, okay?" He managed to say, "we'll want a wash in clean water afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Luffy, almost dragging Sanji out of the bathtub as he got out. Except this time Sanji managed to sit Luffy on top of him but grabbed his thick member with a strong hand, Luffy gasped in pleasure as Sanji started to slid his hand up and down, pushing only for his fingers to play around the tip, which was already starting to weep pre-cum. Smiling in satisfaction as Luffy had to almost bite down on Sanji's shoulder to stop from crying out, Sanji started to pump away at Luffy, squeezing slightly harder with ever pull up while his teeth once again worked that sensitive spot on his shoulder. Until at last Luffy cried out, the hand over his mouth only just stopping it from being heard outside the room, cum covering Sanji's hand and part of his stomach.

Panting and leaning his head against the cooks shoulder, it took Luffy a few minutes before he was able to do anything, allowing Sanji to discreetly clean his hand and stomach. Lifting his head and kissing Sanji, Luffy knew it was his turn now. Breaking the kiss, he slipped off of Sanji's lap and now leaned down, kissing his way down Sanji's chest, with a brief stop to play with one of the the cooks nipples.

"Lu-Lu-ffy-" chocked out Sanji as Luffy took the head of his member into his mouth, unable to prevent himself grabbing Luffy's shoulder to stop himself falling over "you d-don't h-h-ha-have to!" But Luffy was enjoying himself too much, revealing in the way he was making the cook feel. His tongue worked over Sanji's head, lapping up the pre-cum and enjoying the taste; pulling away so that Sanji's member was resting at his lips he looked up at the flushed face above him. He waited a moment, a devil smirk on his lips until he took the whole of Sanji's length into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the shaft, causing Sanji to nearly fall on top of Luffy as at last he came hard. Luffy swallowed down quickly, enjoying the strange taste that seemed to linger on his tongue before sitting up and almost shyly shuffling closer to Sanji, slipping his arms around him and leaning against his chest.

Sanji smiled and slipped his arms around Luffy, picking up the unspoken request for comfort and pulled him closer still, sitting him on his lap but being careful of his over sensitive member. They stayed that way for a while, just listening to each other breathing and there heart beats, slowing down to normal.

"Sanji?"

"Yeah Luffy?"

"We need to let Zolo know what he's missing."

"I know, I'm working on it." Agreed Sanji, nuzzling his face into Luffy's surprisingly soft hair. "I think we're going to have to try and be gentle. Flirt with him, seduce him..."

…

"Zolo, why did you jump in the ocean?" Asked Nami confused, "I told you to have a bath, now you stink like seaweed as well as sweat."

"Whatever!" Growled Zolo, noticing that Sanji had just walked into the kitchen and Luffy was up by the prow, he stamped towards the bathroom at last grateful he'd left his clothes there.


	17. Chapter 17

Robin looked up from the book she was reading peacefully in the quiet sanctuary of the women's room. The door had just been opened and closed quietly, leaving a small gap for someone to peek threw for a moment before shutting it properly and turning around at last.

Zolo froze as he saw her but then sighed as he realized who it was, "sorry Robin, um... I wasn't disturbing you?" He asked awkwardly, one hand coming up to scratch at his short hair.

"No no, its okay Zolo," she said smoothly, "would you like to sit down while you hide from Luffy and Sanji's affections?" Arms appeared and pulled out a chair while more arms appeared and poured him a cup of tea.

With little else to do and no other options available, Zolo removed his swords and sat in the comfortable chair, resting the sheathed blades against the side of the chair. "How do you know about Luffy and Sanji?" He asked at last, unable to do little else under her curiously amused stare.

"Its almost impossible not to," she said with a smile, "and Silk did say you would need some help once she left."

"Silk? Who's Silk?" Asked Zolo confused, reaching for the cup of tea.

Robin had to restrain from sighing and looking a little depressed but she'd quickly come to accept the fact that the crew had no memory of Silk after she'd left there group over a week ago. She could only guess she'd been able to remember because she knew what Silk had been, a Child of Fate. So now it was up to Robin to maybe shed some light on events for the lost swordsman, even thought it had been all Silks idea to get the ball rolling instead of waiting years for it to happen on its own.

"Never mind," smiled Robin, "I was just wandering why you keep running away from those two? After all, you were the one to let them know how you felt."

"Yeah, but..." Zolo paused a moment, his eyes lost in the small cup of tea before he put it down again. "I don't know why I did it. I guess things just got too much keeping it to myself, but I never expected them to feel the same way!"

Robin laughed, a quiet chuckle that helped Zolo relax a little bit more and sip at his tea. "What have they been doing that's caused you to run away?"

"For a start, Sanji keep treating me like Nami" scowled the swordsman, "keeps bringing me food and fussing over how he made it just for me."

"That doesn't seem so bad?"

"It does!" Snapped Zolo, "I preferred the way it used to be where he'd just give me little bits of food without all the fuss. It was nicer then, now he comes dancing over with this plate of food, saying how he made it just for me and hoped I would understand his true feels from it! Feels like he's taking the piss to be honest."

"Hmm, I could understand that." Nodded Robin, sympathetically, but biting the inside of her cheek to not laugh, "and what about Luffy?"

"He's not as bad as that but not far off." Sighed Zolo in frustration, "he just won't give me five minutes peace!"

"What do you mean?"

"As in, he's constantly around me. Sitting next to me, on me, napping next to me and then whenever Sanji brings food, spends most his time begging for some of it too! I can't get five minutes peace from either of them."

"Yes I see," nodded Robin again, shifting in her seat, "and how long has this been going on for?"

"About three days now. Why?"

Robin just nodded again, "and how many times have you walked in on the two of them together?"

"Together?" Echoed Zolo with a frown, putting down the empty cup. "What do you mean, the two of them together? I can't get them to leave me alone."

"I know, but this hasn't stopped you taking naps when nothing else is happening." She paused to see Zolo shaking his head, still frowning a little. "Well, that's probably why everyone else on the crew keeps bumping into the pair of them making out, in out of the way places."

"What?"

Doing her best to stop herself from chuckling now, Robin continued to explain, "its true. I heard Frank talking to Usopp about it, he went to the main store room to dig out another bag of rivets for whatever reason when he found the pair of them, in a corner. They didn't notice him he said, but they looked very involved in themselves, he ran out there before he could see anything more."

"What? Seriously?"

"Oh yes." Smiled Robin, enjoying herself a little too much she realized. "I myself have walked in on the pair them looking quiet flushed in the galley, thankfully I knocked on the door before I went in."

Zolo slumped in his chair and closed his eyes, a large headache blooming in his mind, one hand covering his eyes. Had they already been together when he'd made that move on Sanji? Slightly drunken move on Sanji he corrected himself. Was that why he'd told him to stop? And then kissing Luffy like he had... but Luffy had responded to it happily, so had Sanji mention it to him? Did they both want him now? The ghost of a memory appeared again, he was talking to someone about loving both of them, something about being lucky to have one of them? He couldn't remember, he tried to chase it down but it faded even faster.

"So they've been like this for a while now?" Asked Zolo in a depressed tone, not moving his hand or opening his eyes. A part of his mind idly wandered if that was why Nami had been in a bad mood recently but dismissed it quickly, her moods were completely unpredictable no matter what was happening around them!

"We're not sure really," shrugged Robin, pouring herself a fresh cup of tea and wrapping her hands around the warm cup. "But, we've only really been seeing them around the ship in the last three days." Zolo lifted the hand from his eyes enough so he could look at Robin, but she continued to speak. "Actually, now I think about it, they're only together whenever your asleep or they can't find you, like now. How strange, do you think there's a connection?"

Zolo was silent for a while until at last, in a quiet voice he asked, "what do you think I should do Robin? I have no idea about romance. I'm a swordsman. I've spent my whole life training to be a swordsman, I don't know much of anything else."

Smiling and saying nothing for a while, Robin thought the problem over but there was little she could come up with besides talking to them. Maybe if Silk had been here, she'd of come up with some kind of ingenious plan that once executed would co-inside with them all being in the same place as the same time and managing to confess there feelings. Unfortunately it was just Robin and she too, had little true experience in this area... and it didn't look like she'd get any more just yet when the three best looking guys on board where about to hook up together.

"All I can think of is talking to them about it." She said with a sigh, "tell them you don't like all this sudden attention and you want things to go back to the way they were. No more little gifts, no more shows of affection."

Zolo paused then and she spotted what she'd hoped she'd been looking for. It was true that maybe Sanji and Luffy had been over doing it a little, but she knew that Sanji wasn't as stupid as he was hot headed. He'd probably intended things to be over the top so that Zolo would realized what was going on.

"Um..." He said at last, a little awkward as this seemed to dawn on him too. "Its not everything they do that's bothering me... just you know... some of it... ah damned." He finally cursed and slapped himself on the forehead, "it was on purpose wasn't it?" He demanded from the smiling woman but instead of waiting for an answer, he got up, scooping up his swords and and attaching them to his waist without thinking before leaving the room, the door slowly falling shut behind him.

Robin allowed herself to chuckle a little more out loud before picking up her book and finding her place again.


	18. Chapter 18

Zolo stamped up onto the main deck, looking around to see if he could spot either Luffy or Sanji straight away, not seeing either he was about to turn and head back into the ship when a loud noise drew his attention to the front of the Thousand Sunny.

A few quick bounding step later, he was up on the front deck, staring at a large ship along with most of the rest of the crew. Luffy was sitting on the lion head of the Sunny, while Sanji, Nami, Franky and Usopp were standing around, all of them with their eyes fixed on the large ship. On top of this large ship, standing at the prow and monologuing badly was another strange looking pirate, making Zolo sigh a little in disappointment. The oddballs were rarely strong enough to really cause them trouble, or even a challenge. This one, had seemingly chosen to theme this crew after hamsters of all things! They all seemed to have little whiskers and ears poking out of their hair, with a general chubbiness of the cheeks and roundness to the body.

It seems the rest of the crew had come to this conclusion as well as Nami too sighed and sat once more at the helm, looking at her log pose but Luffy and Usopp were gazing up in wide-eyed wander at the figure head on the ship -a large cute looking hamster. Franky and Sanji had turned their attentions back to a game of cards.

Zolo wandered over to Sanji and prodded him with his foot, "oi!" He said in his usual annoyed tone, Sanji instantly brightened and gave Zolo a radiant smile as he realized who it was that was talking to him.

"Yes, moss-headed idiot of my delight?" He asked cheerfully getting up in one of those smooth graceful movements that hinted at his fighting skills.

"Uh... I wanted to talk to you... and Luffy." He said, a little unsure of himself now but his words were mostly drowned out by the outraged captain of the strange new ship.

"You guys aren't even listening to me at all are you?" He screamed, practically jumping up and down on the spot causing Luffy to start laughing wildly while Usopp said -loudly as always- how silly the little thing looked despite the fact that once again, a large ship was towering over their own. Bigger was rarely always better on the Grand Line, Franky had been known to comment when coming across these situations.

"That's it!" Screamed the Captain, "your for it now! Attack!"

"Lines!" Shouted another voice as a dozen ropes were dropped over the edge of the ship and people started to work there way down. It took a little while as each man was over weight and had trouble manoeuvring himself down the rope and onto the deck. There was a small group of seven there before Luffy stopped laughing and got to his feet, still smiling.

None of the men were armed but still stood there looking angry and strong, they had strange gloves on instead Zolo's warrior mind noted. All the gloves were lined on the inside with sharp spikes and ended with claws at the finger tips.

"So what do you want?" Asked Luffy as the Captain jumped down and started ranting again about how great he was.

"Ah! Not to be interrupted for a start," gaped the Captain, "are you all so rude?"

"Yeah!" Chimed in the crew still coming down the ropes. "How dare you interrupt Captain Fluffy Paws!"

That once again cracked Luffy and Usopp up, they both started laughing and clutching their sides as the short indignant man started shouting again that he demanded respect from all who opposed him. Once more ignoring what was happening, Zolo looked at Sanji again, "yeah, I wanted to talk with you two."

"What about?" Asked Sanji with a cocky smirk, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and removing one. Zolo couldn't think of a way to tell the cook without blurting out everything to everyone and instead blushed faintly and frowned.

"You know what I want to talk about." He said, one hand resting on the hilts of his blades as he kept an eye on the 'fearsome' Captain Fluffy Paws.

But it seemed Sanji was once again in no mood to cooperate, "do I? I'm not sure really." He said, pausing to light his cigarette, "because from my personal experience, you don't do well at **talking** about what's bothering you." Sanji blew smoke in Zolo's face, irritating him even more. "Am I right idiot sword breaker?"

"Oi!" Snapped Zolo, a mixture of awkwardness, embarrassment and frustration was let loose now as just pure anger at the cook making Zolo grab him by the front of his shirt. "What did you call me just then, you perverted Love-Cook?"

The old familiar dance between the First Mate and the Cook began once more, with the two grabbing and punching while trading insults. As Sanji shifted to try and deliver a kick to Zolo's ribs, Zolo halted him by grabbing the leg in a whole arm bind, taunting him once more about 'who was useless now?'

Of course, everyone was now looking at the two fighting men and Luffy was once more distracted into laughter and seemingly random cheering while Nami just sighed and Frank warned them about breaking the decking again and the consequences that would follow. The Fluffy Paw pirates watched in muted horror, feeling the occasional shock wave as one of Sanji's kicked was dodged, or Zolo's fist was redirected to punch the deck, leaving a small impression.

"Um.. boss?" Murmured one of the hamster men behind the Captain, "your great an all, but I think we've picked the wrong ship to raid."

Captain Fluffy Paws could only nod and gave the signal for his men to retreat. Laughing as Sanji flipped Zolo on to his back and pinned him there a moment, Luffy then noticed the invading pirates were leaving. "Hey, where are you guys going?" He asked with a frown.

The Captain visibly flinched and turned slowly to look at Luffy, "um... we realized we were late for another appointment, sorry to have disturbed you!"

"Aww, don't go!" Said Luffy but there was a slight gleam in his eye as he stretched an arm up to the prow of the invaders ship, "I wanna see what your ship looks like!" The act of Luffy shooting up off the deck was enough to break the stalemate between Zolo and Sanji, they broke apart instantly and dashed towards the ropes still over the side of the larger ship shouting insults at each other still.

"Wasn't someone supposed to be watching him?" Growled Zolo as Franky happily joined them scaling the ropes. Pulling his punches when annoyed was almost as hard work as training could be and part of Zolo had relished the fact he'd been so close to the blond, able to grab him so freely, maybe if they left him alone, he could just watch from a distance...

"Not sure really," shrugged Franky before Sanji could snip back with some comment, "but you two fighting like you always used to kind of distracted everyone." He turned a teary face to the sky, "its so good to see you guys back to your old selves! I'm not crying!"

Once at the top, they were surprised to see Luffy shouting and running in circles with a small hamster attached to one hand while the rest of the crew seemed to cheer on the Captain, who was no were to be seen.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Sanji confused, frowning, one hand in his pocket the other holding his cigarette. After another couple of moments watching Luffy running in circles flailing his arm, Zolo sighed and stepped forward and stuck his leg out, successfully tripping Luffy up and stopping the annoying cycle.

"Zolo! What did you do that for?" Asked Luffy angrily but Franky had already plucked the small hamster off off Luffy's hand and was looking at it confused until it started to shout at him.

"Put me down you ham handed oaf!"

"What the hell?" Asked Zolo and Sanji in unison this time, giving each other a glare.

Luffy smiled, "oh yeah. This is the Captain, he turned into this hamster once I got on board."

"So is it a Devil Fruit Power?" Asked Franky curiously, still turning his large hand this way and that, frowning.

"Of course I am!" Screamed the little hamster angrily, "I'm a Zoan type, Rat-Rat Fruit, Hamster Model!" The voice sounded smug and proud now and the silence that followed lasted only a few moments before Luffy, Zolo, Sanji and Franky all dissolved into laughter, dropping the tan coloured rodent.

"That is the lamest power every!" Laughed Sanji, tears coming from his visible eye.

"I thought that stupid Giraffe guy from CP9 was the worst I've ever seen but that just takes the cake!" Roared Zolo, one hand holding his stomach. The crew had unfrozen now and were once more shouting angrily, the Captain was also back to his normal size and shape and looking extremely embarrassed at the Straw Hats reaction.

"Enough!" He shouted, "Get them!"

The fight was short and considered by the Straw Hat's present to be more of an enjoyable brawl than a serious fight. Nami and Robin poked there heads up about twenty minutes after the other four had boarded the ship.

"I wandered what you were all doing up here?" Nami asked in an amused tone, looking around at the beaten and unconscious men laying all over the deck while Zolo and Sanji were once more shouting at each other, Luffy meanwhile was looking around and wandering aloud if they had a kitchen. Robin chuckled to herself and separated Zolo and Sanji on Nami's request before wandering around the ship with Franky.

The enemy pirate ship turned into a valuable distraction for the next hour as the unconscious crew were grouped together and loosely tied mast, allowing for the Straw Hats to casually remove the small amount of treasure they'd collected -much to Nami's joy. Before they went on to loot what spare supplies Franky and Usopp thought would be useful and Sanji went through the pantry, removing what spare food he thought would be useful but leaving the majority of it -much to Luffy's disappointment.

Leaving the enemy ship at anchor and most the crew unconscious, the Thousand Sunny started to move off once more on the epic voyage it was bound on. It was only as Zolo was starting to take another nap on the lions head prow that he remembered that he'd wanted to talk to Sanji and Luffy. He dismissed it from his mind until later on and tried to get as much shut eye as he could before Luffy realized where he was and inevitably woke up him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright! That was amazing Sanji," smiled Nami as she stretched out, her full belly making her feel a little sleepy. It was nearly a whole week since the strange pirate ship raid, they'd been to two islands in that time currently and the crew were just finishing their evening meal, first night back at sea.

"I agree," smiled Robin contentedly, sipping from a glass of wine in her hand as she leaned back in her chair. "The cuisine from that island was most interesting. Thank you."

"Don't think any more of it!" Smiled Sanji, "if your all finished, I'll make a start on the washing up."

"Hey, wasn't it supposed to be Luffy's turn to wash up?" Asked Nami as Zolo stood up to start clearing plates. Their Captain had eaten his fill -unusually- and then with Chopper and Usopp had gone out of the kitchen, singing about something, leaving the rest to finish up their meals in peace.

Sanji winced a little, "yeah is it, but I think I'll leave him just the plates and bowls to wash. Last time I let him wash up my cooking equipment he broke most of it and then cut himself on a knife."

"Good point," sighed Nami then shrugged to herself, picking up her own wine glass. "Are you two going to be okay washing up in here? Your not going to start fighting or anything again?"

"They'll be fine," said Franky instead, getting up and putting his own dishes next to the sink. "I'll go find Luffy and send him in here, by then you should be done right Sanji?"

"Yeah."

Zolo was only half listening to all of this as he cleared off the plates into the bin. It wasn't really food he was throwing away, more like bones from the chicken and fish, it all went into a small bin to be used as compost for Nami's tangerines anyway. He didn't notice that the kitchen was pretty much empty now, as he came to a bowl of fruit pieces and juice that had been used as part of that evenings dessert. Surprised to find some left over juice and a few small berries floating in it, Zolo just shrugged to himself and lifted the bowl to his lips with one hand, tipping it back and drinking the contents in a few large gulps.

Sanji meanwhile had been watching Zolo while running the hot water and soaking the first of his cooking equipment. Watching Zolo tipping his head back, seeing his skin move over those thick neck muscles... Sanji turned around quickly, biting his lip as Zolo finished and brought the bowl down. Standing in the doorway, having just entered was Luffy who had also watched Zolo finish off the last of the fruit juice, he'd come in quietly for once under orders from Nami that he should really do his share of the washing up and make sure 'the two idiots didn't get into a fight and break the plates again'.

Luffy's eyes strayed to Sanji's and the pair of them nodded, Luffy silently walked over to sit at the breakfast bar as Zolo continued to sort out the left overs and waste food off of the plates. Sanji returned his attention to the sink, rolling up his sleeves before plunging his hands into the hot water.

Silence passed for five minutes as, having finished scraping off the plates and bowls, Zolo now turned his attention to the draining board, his mind thinking about his training routine he had planned for that evening.

"Here you go." Said Sanji suddenly, dropping a strange looking device into Zolo's hand. It turned out to be a strange kind of fish slice when Zolo asked while drying it carefully. "Yeah, it just makes things simpler, I got it back in Alabaster."

"Hn." Grunted Zolo, putting it down carefully.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"And another."

"Thanks."

"And here you go."

"You know, you can do this without talking."

Sanji turned and smiled at Zolo, seeing an amused and fascinated Luffy out the corner of his eye, "what's wrong with trying to talk about things Zolo?" It was said in an amused tone and there was no way Zolo could have started an argument from a comment like that, but even as the swordsman scowled he realized there was another layer to that comment.

"What do you want?" Zolo asked instead, his hands still -carefully- drying the various tools passed to him.

"That should be obvious!" Shrugged Sanji still that same amused tone, like Zolo had missed the joke.

"What?"

"I mean, what else would I want?" Smiled Sanji, turning to look at Zolo, "your the one that started all of this trouble between us!"

Zolo's mind and body instantly froze in panic, his hand clenching so hard on the plate in his hand he would have broken it if he'd not already learnt this lesson. Breaking Sanji's plates never ended well.

Here, Luffy spoke up at last, his usually joyful voice low and calm, "he's right Zolo. You started all this and you've not done anything about it since."

Zolo turned around quickly to see Luffy sat at the breakfasts bar, he'd completely missed the fact he was sat there and looked from curious smiling face to curious smirking face. Putting down the plate and backing away a step to give himself some space, Zolo looked again from Luffy to Sanji and back again.

"Wait, I started all this? I thought you two were already a couple and I was getting in the way." He said almost defensively, "when that stupid pirate ship attacked and we started fighting like we normally do, I assumed things had gone back to normal. You both stopped fussing over me so much!"

"No, we weren't a couple," said Sanji with a shake of his blond head. He looked at Luffy, "I don't think we're really a couple now to be honest."

"Yeah," agreed Luffy sitting up and leaning across the counter a little. "Because a couple implies that you don't want anyone else."

Starting to feel a little like a cornered animal, Zolo again looked from one to the other as Sanji spoke again, "we stopped the outrageous affection thing because Robin asked us to. Said that watching you run all over the ship to avoid us wasn't as amusing as it had been and that you were starting to get fed up by it."

"Yeah well... kind of." Shrugged Zolo a little uncertainly still. "It was annoying. You kept fluttering around me the way you would Nami and Robin, and you Luffy, you wouldn't give me five minuets of peace to myself!"

"We did that on purpose," said Luffy as if it was obvious. "I was kind of hoping you'd see that we care about you without having to just come out and say it like that."

Sanji took a step forward as Luffy spoke and then another as he finished, finally one more brought him and Zolo face to face, reminding the cook of the small difference in height between them. As they stared eye to eye, a strong hand wound its way around each of there backs and they turned their head to see Luffy smiling up at them, his hat left on the counter.

Slipping an arm around both Zolo and Luffy, Sanji just smiled that same knowing smile, "so are we doing beating around the bush here?" He asked, "because we've both been dying to kiss you since that first time."

"Is this really happening?" Asked Zolo in shocked disbelief and it turned out to be the last really comprehensive thing he was able to say that evening. The three of them stayed in the galley for many hours, admittedly not always getting up to anything naughty, the human body needs **some** time to relax afterwards but there was still the matter of the washing up to do as well. Which turned out to be just enough time for the body to relax before it was able to get things going once again.

They returned to the men's room as normal, going to sleep in their own hammocks like normal and except for the fact that the three of them would share the occasional look nothing seemed different to them.

Or so they thought, the next morning, at breakfasts, everyone was calmly eating away when Nami asked as bold faced as normal, "so have you three finally hooked up?"

Zolo nearly broke the cup he was using while Sanji nearly dropped the plates of food he was carrying, Luffy of course just laughed and said, "yeah. Took long enough, how'd you guess anyway?"

Nami shrugged, oblivious to the frozen Cook and First Mate, "it wasn't obvious really until Zolo and Sanji started fighting all the time. Then last week when all the flirting happened and no one could do anything without seeing Luffy and Sanji making out while Zolo was asleep. And of course, the last week of increasing sexual tension between the three of you..."

"To be honest," said Franky as Nami laughed, "if something didn't happen, I was going to ask if we could just dump you on an island together for a few days, see if that sorted it out." He then flashed a big thumbs up, "well done getting together though! Congrats!"

"What the hell is with you all?" Asked Sanji at last, in complete shock. "I didn't know people had realized!"

Again, a small chuckle went around the room as everyone reflected on the times they'd seen the pair making out or the obvious flirting. Zolo just sighed and finished his drink before standing up, "fine whatever, its not like any thing's really changed. If you need me, I'll be in the gym."

Luffy then started to eat what had been left over on Zolo's plate -along with everything that was left over on the table while Sanji called for someone to help with the washing up.

Watching them thought a window with a sad smile, Silk was glad that things had worked out for the Straw Hat Pirates so far. Flying away from the galley window and looking over her shoulder to see Zolo climbing up to the gym, Silk sighed and tried to feel happy about her friends. Despite the fact that none of them would remember her.

Turning in the sky as she tried to find the threads she had to follow, she found the thread of Portgas D. Ace, did a loop the loop in the sky and followed it out, hoping her next mission was a good one.

* * *

><p>To find out how much fun they had in the galley, I'll need about 3+ reviews asking me ;3<p>

Review begging? No review bribing... how much lower can I sink?


End file.
